Drowning On Air
by Karson27
Summary: We all know Kyoya's a total jerk. Let's just leave it at that. But is the Devil Man/Shadow King capable of love? I doubt it but let's see and find out.  If you want to find out what the story's about you're going to have to read it.
1. Chapter 1: Grudges

**Chapter One**

"Well girls what do you think?" My father asked. "Do you think you would like to go to school here?"

"I'd love to father." My older sister Kioko said smiling.

"What about you Leiko?" He asked turning to me, from the corner of my eye I could see the Chairman dance around nervously waiting for my answer.

I sighed, "I'd rather go to Lobelia."

"Lobelia!"the chairman shrieked.

"Very well then," my father said "Let's go."

"Wait! Wait! I have one more thing I want to show you!" the chairman practically begged.

"Fine, show us."

"Here we are third floor music room two."the chairman said opening the door.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Six boys and one girl dressed like a boy said.

"Welcome to the Host Club my princess."Some blonde idiot looking guy said placing my hand on my sister's cheek.

"You've go to be kidding me."I muttered

"Father what are you doing here?"Tamaki asked  
"I told you not to call me father! And I'm here to show these young ladies around the school."  
"Huh?"  
I looked closely at the two young girls you could tell they were sisters. One was older and the other

was younger. Though they may be potential new students the youngest looked familiar.  
"Lei-kun!"Tamaki shrieked grabbing onto her. "It's you! It's you!"  
"Well you let go of me!"  
Ah, now I remember Kioko and Leiko Nakamaru. Leiko Nakamaru the youngest Nakamaru daughter,a year under Tamaki and I and future head of the Nakamaru group.  
"Lei-kun it's so good to see you."Honey-senpai said sweetly. "Are you coming back to Ouran?"

"Unfortunately."  
"It seems your opinions about this school haven't changed that much."I said smirking  
"Kyo."

"It seems your feelings haven't changed."I said smirking.  
"Kyoya... Go die."

"Forgive her Kyoya-senpai."Kioko said covering her mouth. "You know Lei-kun she'll hold a grudge forever if you'd let her."

"It's great to see you again too. Right?"She said nodding Lei-kun's head up and down.

"Let's go fill out those enrollment papers."Chairman Suoh said pushing Lei-kun's and Kioko's father out the door.

"Ow!"Kioko shrieked. "Devil! Why did you bite my hand!"

"I'm going home."Leiko said walking away.  
"Umm. Sempai what did you Kyoya-sempai do to make her hate him so much?"Haruhi asked Tamaki.  
"Well you see Haruhi."

_"Kyo-chan did you have a good day today?" a younger Leiko asked._  
_"Fine."_  
_"That's good what about you Tama-chan?"_  
_"My day was fabulous!" Long story about Tamaki_** (I really don't feel like going on a long story about it, do you honestly want to hear it) **

"That's great Tama-chan!"Leioko said smiling  
_"Lei-kun how was your day?"Tamaki asked_  
"That was how it was everday when we didn't have classes together, we would make it a point to talk to each other, we would talk, laugh, play, and sometimes on those rare moments I would play the piano while she sang, and Kyoya would smile. But then that one day it all stopped."Tamaki said bowing his head.  
_"Tama-chan where's Kyo-chan?" _  
_"The last time I saw him he was talking to his father."_  
_"Oh,"_  
_"I'm sure everything will be alright."Tamaki said reassuringly._  
_"So how was your day Tama-chan?"_  
_"It was good!" During the long explanation about Tamaki's day Kyoya sats down in his seat._  
_"Kyo-chan? Is everything alright?"_  
_"..."_  
_"Kyo-chan are you okay?"_  
_"Leave."He said quietly._  
_"What?"_  
_"Leave. Leave no one wants you here!"_  
_"Kyo-chan."_  
_"Kyoya!"Tamaki warned_  
_"Go! What do you not understand leave!"_  
_"Kyo-chan."_  
_"Don't call me that! Leave! I hate you!"_  
_Leioko got up and ran off. _  
_"Lei-kun!"Tamaki screamed running after her. "Lei-kun!" But it was already too late. "Why did you do that Kyoya? Why? What did Lei-kun ever do to you, but be nice!"_  
_"She was nosy and loud she needed to leave."Kyoya said pushing up his glasses and glaring._  
"And to top it all off that day her older brother died in an automobile accident. Shortly after that Lei-kun's father was transferred to London. So, whatever chances they had of making up went away."he finished sadly.

Some people can hold grudges for a short while and forgive, but Lei-kun she could hold a grudge forever.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I won't know unless you review. Oh, and if you hate the title well my best friend came up with it. She goes by the name BlackRoseKai**


	2. Chapter 2:Interesting Year

**Chapter Two:Interesting Year**

" That's quite enough Tamaki," I warned pushing up my glasses.

"Kyoya-senpai."Haruhi said quietly.

"I imagine you have something to say about Tamaki's little story Haruhi."

"You were an idiot."She said bluntly. "You had an actual friend other that Tamaki and you ruined it." She said walking off to clear off the tables.

Tamaki sighed and then turned his attention to Kioko who had been until recently watching the door her sister had used to storm out of the room.. "I assume you will be a third year?"

"You assume correctly."

"Then I'll have Mori and Honey show you around tomorrow for you first day back at Ouran tomorrow."

"Are you sure that would be any inconvenience to them?"Kioko asked.

"We'd love to Kio-chan."Honey said smiling brightly taking a bite of his strawberry cake.

"Thank you Tamaki-kun for looking out for me but what about my sister?"

"Well she isn't a second year like Kyoya and I."He mused stroking his chin. "I got it!" He said snapping his fingers. "Devil twins, Haruhi will you please come here for a moment?"

"What is it boss?"The twins asked dragging Haruhi behind them.

"Darling daughter Haruhi."Tamaki said ignoring the twins and going straight for Haruhi. "Will you and those nasty devil twins please show my other beautiful daughter Lei-kun around school tomorrow? Please do it for daddy."He whined clinging to Haruhi.

"You're not my dad you idiot."Haruhi said desperately trying to get rid of him.

"That hurts daddy, Haruhi." He said going to his emo corner to grow mushrooms.

"Don't worry boss we'll show her around."Kaoru said.

"Besides we could use another toy."Hikaru added. Then they proceeded to taunt Tamaki while he was in his emo corner.

"He still goes to his emo corner, I thought he gave up on that."Kioko said to no one in particular.

"Of course not."I told her. "When he's not growing mushrooms in his corner, he makes a hamster home for that nonexistent hamster he owns."

"Why are you talking to me Kyoya?"She huffed turning towards me. "When you upset my sister you upset me also." she said storming off in her sister's wake. Tamaki came out of his emo corner and glared at me.

I sighed pushing my glasses back up to the bridge of my nose. This was going to prove to be an interesting year.

"And one more thing!"She said storming back in. "That stupid glasses thing you do is freakin' annoying." with that she stormed back out of the room. Yep, this definitely was going to prove be an interesting year.

* * *

***I know it's short but really I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. Maybe next chapter I'll put some of the conversations me and my best friend how over this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: What did I just agree to?

**Chapter Three:**

"I don't need a babysitter."I said crossing my arms. Beside me was Haruhi Fujioka and behind us was Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Thanks to Tamaki they were my babysitters. Oh, goody.

"Well in this case its babysitters."Kaoru started.

"Considering how there are three of us."Hikaru finished emphasizing their point by pointing at himself, his twin, and Haruhi.

"You seem to be the most sensible of the three." I said turning to Haruhi. "How did you get dragged into all of this?"

"I don't even know anymore."Haruhi said shrugging.

"Well then perhaps you tell me a story a Haruhi," I said choosing my words carefully. "Why are you a girl parading around as a boy and in the host club?"

"You know!"Kaoru shrieked

"Yes Kaoru I know." I said looking back at him. His eyes seemed to widen in shock.

"Actually it wasn't hard to figure out. Haruhi don't take this the wrong way but you are much too pretty to be a boy."

"Thank you Leiko-San."She said smiling. "But you see I had been looking for a place to study quietly, when I accidentally bumped into this vase that was worth a lot-"

"And it shattered into a million pieces, landing you with a debt you couldn't pay off so you joined the host club. Am I correct? And please call me Lei"

"Yes, Lei-kun. "

"I thought so and why did they let you become a host?"

"Because the horrible way she was dressed you weren't able to tell she was a girl."Kaoru said.

"Horrible hair."Hikaru started.

"Horrid glasses."Kaoru stated

"She wasn't even wearing the right uniform."They finished together.

I just rolled my eyes. "And you two are just the of fashion."

"Don't get them started."Haruhi interjected.

"Fine whatever, so Haruhi tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters do I have to sit by either of them, throughtout the rest of the day?" By that time our long walk from the school yard to the Math classroom had ended.

**I'm bored I think I'll put it in Haruhi's P.O.V for a little bit.**

I know I had just met her but Lei Nakamaru was quickly becoming my best friend. Although she may be the future head of the Nakamaru group she didn't look it. Her waist length black hair, which granted wasn't abnormal, the deep blue and purple highlights in her hair were.

And if my assumption was correct Kyoya-senpai was in love with her. Every time I look up I see Kyoya-senpai staring at her and it wasn't one of those analytical stares he gave to figure out a person's weakness. One dead giveaway every time I caught him he would quickly go back to writing in his black book of demon knowledge. And then I would catch Kioko-san, Lei's sister glaring at Kyoya.

"Leo-kun will you let us do you hair?"Hikaru begged.

"Please and while we're at we can do your make-up."Kaoru pleaded. while at the same time Lei screamed. "Don't! Call me Leo-kun!"

Yeah we were all gonna be good friends.

* * *

Skips to a couple weeks later.

It was only my second week of school and already there was a group project. Granted an easy project. We had to come up with something that expresses creativity whether that would be short story, dance, short film, anything so long as it showed creativity. Easy right? I agree but it was the person who I was paired up with. The sensei must be out to get me, because I had been paired up with Kaoru Hitachiin. Well it could be worse I could be like Haruhi. I could've been paired up with his brother.

"I don't like this Kaoru."Hikaru whispered to me. "She's taking up Haruhi's time."

"Isn't it a good thing though,"I whispered back. "Now Haruhi has girlfriend she can talk to and we have another toy."

"Fine," He said turning back towards the girls. "What-?"

"Hold it."Lei said stopping him. "If you think for a second that either of us are going to do these projects by ourselves than you are sadly mistaken." she said pointing at herself and Haruhi.

"Okay then, we."I said pointing at myself then her. "Can work on tonight after dinner." I said just as the bell rang.

"Dinner?"

"It's a date." I said looking over my shoulder as I walked away.

"Okay?... Wait! What? Haruhi! What did I just agree to!"

* * *

**I'm gonna end chapter three there mostly because I can't think of anything else.**

***Me thinks I might put Lady Pastry (Eclair) in the story at some point.**

**BlackRoseKai:Why?**

**Me:Why not.**

****The black book of demon knowledge came from BlackRoseKai**

**Big THANK YOU! To Midnighter67, and lynx44. You guys are the coolest**


	4. Chapter 4: This Feeling

**Chapter Four: **

*Flashback *

"_Kyo-kun?"Lei said quietly leaning against the balcony railing._

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you believe in love?"_

"_Love?"_

"_Yeah, love do you believe in it?"_

"_Aren't we a little young to be thinking about that we're only in elementary school, Leiko-san?"_

"_I wish you would just call me Lei, and no I don't think so."_

"_What brought on your questions about love?"_

"_I don't know I guess I'm just curious, or it might be the fact that my parents our divorcing who knows?"she said resting her chin on the railing. "Big brother says they no longer believe in love and that's why they're getting a divorce."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be it's not your fault."She said smiling weakly. "So, do you? Do you believe in love?"_

"_I don't know Leiko."_

"_Oh, well I guess we're making progress with the name thing."She said pushing herself of the railing and heading towards the door. "And Kyoya."she said placing a hand on the doorknob. "I love you."_

That was the first time a girl had told me they loved me, it wasn't the last though but it was the most important.

I listened to the sounds of the Host Club members as they packed up to go, when someone I never expected came in.

"Hey Lei!"One of the twins shouted. "Now if I remember correctly our date isn't until later!"

Date? What Date?

"I'm not here for you Kaoru. "Lei said rolling her eyes, while at the same Tamaki shouted. "One of my beloved daughters going out with one of those nasty devil twins! No! Daddy forbids it!"

"You're not my father! You idiot!."She screamed causing Tamaki to go to his emo corner and build a hamster home.

"So if you're not here for Kaoru."Hikaru said appearing beside Lei.

"Than why are you here?"Kaoru asked

"I'm here to get my sister. To tell her it's time to go home."She said shooting a glance at Kioko who was sitting happily with Honey and Mori.

"Well if it's alright with you Lei-kun,"Honey said. "We told your sister we'd take her home and along the way we'd stop at this sweet shop she was telling us about."

"Fine by me."Lei said shrugging her shoulders.

"So, Lei-kun what are you doing at school so late?"Haruhi asked. I was curious about this also.

"I had a class."

"This late?"

"Yeah."

"You ready to go?"Kaoru asked Lei.

"For what?"

"For our date."He said as if she were slow.

"Now,but it's only five'o clock."She said looking at her watch.

"So?"

"I have to change out of this ridiculous uniform."she said grabbing a handful of the fabric of her dress.

"We'll stop by your house, besides we have to drop off Hikaru."

"Alright."She said sighing.

"Good let's go."He said slinging an arm over her shoulder.

So Kaoru and Lei had a date. Why wasn't I informed about this? I wondered. And what was the feeling that kept gnawing at me. Part of me felt crushed that she had decided to go on a date with Kaoru and the other part wanted to bludgeon Kaouru to death.

It must be concern for the club's profits.

It must be.

Right?

* * *

**BlackRoseKai: The beginning was sappy.**

**Me:You're such a great best friend aren't you?**

**BlackRoseKai: Ah, what would you do without me?**

**Me:Have more self-esteem.**

***I hope you liked this chapter and I probably won't update tomorrow on account of it being Turkey Day, who knows though. **

**Happy Holidays.**


	5. You're really gonna hate me

You're really gonna hate. I'm just gonna apologize in advance. I've pretty much have chapter four figured out in my head, but later chapters. Not so much. So, if you have suggestion I will happily look at them.

**I want to thank SexyLightningFox x3 and Jessluvswriting for reviewing and adding me as a favorite you guys are awesome.**

**To SexyLightningFox x3, I swear at some point Kyoya's will be nice, well as nice as he can be.**


	6. Chapter 5:Marriage

**Chapter Five:Marriage**

***Anybody want to take a guess as to why that's the name of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"But it must be costing the club money with those two dating! Right! Right Mommy!"Tamaki cried clutching my shirt.

"Well actually Tamaki, Kaoru's had more customers in the past two months . Who are eager to find out about what he does on his dates with Leiko." Although of course I would very much happily break them up. Wait, why should I care if they were dating, so long as it wasn't hurting the clubs profits. "Why don't you just spy on their dates again?"

"I can't!"Tamaki whined "They'll kill me!"

"Then I guess you're out of luck."

"No!"Tamaki screamed running over to Haruhi. "Haruhi! Tell your sister daddy doesn't want her to date that devil twin!"

"Senpai you're not my father."Haruhi said causing him to for the second time that day go to his emo corner.

"All daddy wants is for his little girls to be happy."Tamaki mumbled in the corner.

"Hey! Haruhi?"Kioko asked getting up from her place at Honey and Mori's table.

"Yes Kioko-senpai?"

"Have you seen my sister she should be here by now wanting to know why I'm not in the car ready to go."

"I'm sorry senpai I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Hmm. Kaoru have you seen my sister."Kioko asked cocking her head to look at him.

"Not since lunch."He said not sounding too concerned.

"NO! My daughter is missing!"Tamaki screeched running around the room. "She could have been kidnapped by men, or worse." He said conjuring up images in his inner mind theater. "Kyoya! Call your special police force!"

"Is Lei-chan alright."Honey asked tugging on Kioko's skirt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sure she's alright Honey."She said hugging the small senior.

"Kyoya call your special police force and find out where she's at!"Tamaki wailed

I pushed up my glasses. Why did I put up with these idiots. "You heard her sister Tamaki she's fine." I hope.

"But Kyoya!"

"If Kioko hasn't seen her sister by tomorrow afternoon then I will call."

* * *

"

**Chapter Five:Marriage**

"But it must be costing the club money with those two dating! Right! Right Mommy!"Tamaki cried clutching my shirt.

"Well actually Tamaki, Kaoru's had more customers in the past two months . Who are eager to find out about what he does on his dates with Leiko." Although of course I would very much happily break them up. Wait, why should I care if they were dating, so long as it wasn't hurting the clubs profits.

"No!"Tamaki screamed running over to Haruhi. "Haruhi! Tell your sister daddy doesn't want her to date that devil twin!"

"Senpai you're not my father."Haruhi said causing him to for the second time that day go to his emo corner.

"All daddy wants is for his little girls to be happy."Tamaki mumbled in the corner.

"Hey! Haruhi?"Kioko asked getting up from her place at Honey and Mori's table.

"Yes Kioko-senpai?"

"Have you seen my sister she should be here by now wanting to know why I'm not in the car ready to go."

"I'm sorry senpai I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Hmm. Kaoru have you seen my sister."Kioko asked cocking her head to look at him.

"Not since lunch."He said not sounding too concerned.

"NO! My daughter is missing!"Tamaki screeched running around the room. "She could have been kidnapped by men, or worse." He said conjuring up images in his inner mind theater. "Kyoya! Call your special police force!"

"Is Lei-chan alright."Honey asked tugging on Kioko's skirt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sure she's alright Honey."She said hugging the small senior.

"Kyoya call your special police force and find out where she's at!"Tamaki wailed

I pushed up my glasses. Why did I put up with these idiots. "You heard her sister Tamaki she's fine." I hope.

"But Kyoya!"

"If Kioko hasn't seen her sister by tomorrow afternoon then I will call."

* * *

"Let me go!"I said kicking out randomly.

"I don't think so, Princess."The weird creepy guy said breathing in my ear. "Your daddy cost us a lot of money."

"And you're taking it out on me?"I asked giving him a pointed look. "What good's that going to do? Everybody knows I'm the youngest daughter.

You guys really should have done you research." Granted this probably wasn't the best time to be smarting off to a guy who looked like he could

he eat the entire host club and then me for a snack., but seriously what did they want me to do about it.

"Ah, but you see Princess I did do my research. You Leiko Nakamaru, known as Lei-kun to your friends, and Leo-kun to one Mr. Kaoru Hitachin.

Will one day be the head of the Nakamaru Group, and will inheirit quite a fortune. And whoever marries you gets to share in that wealth."

"Uh-Huh. Like my father's going to believe that I married some creepy 40 year old stalker willingly."

"Which is why I thought ahead. You won't be marrying me, you'll be marrying my son."

* * *

***I do believe this is my favorite chapter so far.**


	7. Chapter 6:The Search is On

**Chapter Six:The Search is On**

"Like that's going to fly over well with my boyfriend."I snorted

* * *

"Yes well, young Mr. Hitachiin will be receiving a letter from you at any moment now, stating how you've been using him this whole entire time while you waited for you one true love, my son to propose to you and now that hes has Kaoru is no longer needed."

"Like he's going to fall for that."I scoffed.

_I can't believe he fell for it, what is with that idiot? I'm not the type of girl who cheats on someone no matter how much they piss me off. I hope he's shown the letter to someone other than his twin. I hoped he's shown it to Kyoya._

"I can't believe she used me this whole time."Kaoru said sadly

"Don't worry we still love you!"His fangirls cried.

"What's the drama today?" I asked Haruhi not sure I even wanted to know as I heard girls go crazy over a twincest moment.

"Apparently Lei-kun wrote a letter to Kaoru saying she never loved him and was just using him until her real love proposed to her, which he did and she broke it off with Kaoru. And she's getting married." she said matter of factly.

"That doesn't sound like something Leiko would do."I mused.

"I know which is what I tried to tell Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya-senpai but they wouldn't listen."

Deciding to take matters into my own hands I marched over to their table. "Let me see the letter." I demanded giving my best Shadow King glare. Kaoru handed me the letter wordlessly. My eyes darted across the page, this wasn't something Leiko would write. It wasn't even her handwriting. I glanced up from the paper and looked around the room. "Ah, Kioko-San." I said calling attention to the girl who had just walked in the door.

"Kyoya!"She screamed charging towards me. "I demand you call your police force right now! I haven't heard from my sister since yesterday morning!"

"Kioko did your sister have a steady boyfriend while you lived in London."

"N she had boyfriends but they didn't last long, Kaoru's her longest lasting relationship."

"So I thought. Here read this letter."

"Don't try to change the subject Kyoya call the police now!"

"Just read the letter, Kioko!" Kioko did as told and read the letter. Her eyes darted back and forth across the page her eyes widening in shock

with each line. Kioko slammed the paper down onto the table, making everybody jump. Her eyes were ablaze with a sort of anger I'd never seen

before. She'd always been the mellow one of the two sisters.

"WHAT FORM OF DOUCHEBAGGERY IS THIS?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "THIS IS A TOTAL LIE!"

"I know," I said calmly.

"IF YOU KNOW THAT THEN WHY AREN'T YOU CALLING SOMEBODY! WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS OR ISN'T HOLY ARE YOU EVEN SHOWING ME

THIS PEICE OF GARBAGE LETTER? THIS ISN'T EVEN LEIKO'S WRITING!"

She was surely creative with her speech. "Explain that to Kaoru."

Kioko was going to. She spun around to face the obviously frightened twin, her fist clenched. At that moment, she was the epitome of rage. Even

I was slightly afraid. She reached back and smacked that boy right out of the seat.

"Mori - senpai!" I yelled. There was no way that I could stop her. Mori was there as fast as lightening but she still managed to put up quite a

fight, screaming the whole time at the top of her lungs.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN HALF WAY BELIEVE THAT ABOUT MY SISTER?" she demanded.

"I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM! BURN IN HELL KAORU!"

Oh dear. This was getting out of hand and I was fairly sure that she just made an enemy out of all of the twins' panicking guests.

* * *

After host club hours.

"As we speak the Ootori Special Police force are searching throughout Japan for Leiko. We will be splitting up and searching also." I said laying out a map on one of the many tables. "Any questions?"

"My beloved daughter being forced to marry some stranger!"Tamaki cried. "Daddy won't stand for this!"

I sighed and pushed up my glasses. "Haruhi you and Tamaki will be searching the wester half. Do try and keep him quiet."

"Alright Kyoya-senpai."Haruhi said. "C'mon Senpai."she said dragging Tamaki out by the ear.

"Hikaru,Kaoru you two will be searching the eastern half. I suggest leaving before Kioko manages to get out of Mori's grip."

"C'mon Kaoru."

"Try not to attract to much attention and Kaoru remember it's your girlfriend your searching for."I said hoping to give him incentive to search harder.

"Mori, you, Honey, and Kioko you three will be searching the southern half. Mori keep an eye on Kioko. Frankly I'm worried about other people's lives."

"Ah."He said placing Honey on his shoulders and putting Kioko down from his death grip so she could walk.

"Going alone, Kyoya?"Kioko asked turning back.

"Yes."

"I understand."she said with a knowing look in her eyes.

I sighed and rubbed my temples I was getting a headache. First things first find the girl I love, then deal with the fact she and Kaoru were currently together.

* * *

***This chapter was cowritten by my best friend BlackRoseKai. It was kinda hard to write. Well you know the drill read then please review.**


	8. Chapter 7:A Very Reluctant Bride

**Chapter Seven:A Very Reluctant Bride**

I opened my eyes a crack and saw no one else in the room. Where the hell was I? I thought sitting up.

"Ah, it seems the Princess is awake."My kidnapper said coming into the room. "It's about time too, didn't want you to miss your own wedding."

"I'm not marrying anybody." I stated.

"Oh, really. You're in no position to be demanding things."

"You know daddy dearest I don't even know your name or your sons." I snapped. "So,how are you going to marry me and your son, against the bride's will?"

"I've already thought of that, I'm a certified minister."

"What did you do order a minister's license online." I scoffed.

"Laugh it up Princess but whether you like it or not in only a few short minutes you're getting married." He said getting in my face. "Now are you going to put this dress on yourself or am I going to have to put it on you." He said holding up a white dress.

I snatched the dress. "I'll put it on myself."

* * *

"We're sorry sir."the Captain of the special police force said. "We can't find her."

"Well captain if you value your job I suggest you search harder."I said snapping my phone shut. I groaned, sitting down on a park bench. I had checked every church, abandoned cottage or cabin in the woods. Where could she be?

"Did you hear?"A passing girl asked her friend "Kenji Yagamata is getting married."

"Really?"The other girl said sounding shocked. "That's hard to believe considering how his family just lost a lot of money investing in the Nakamaru Group's latest project."

"I know right?"

"That's love right there. What's the bride's name?"

"It's unknown I guess he wanted to keep her out of the limelight."

"How sweet."

Kenji Yagamata getting married. The Yagamata family losing money because they invested in a project that the Nakamaru Group was running, and Lei went missing. The clues all added up. And if I'm right in my assumption I know where they have Leiko.

* * *

"It's time."My captor said jerking me out of the room. _Kyoya I thought I know Kaoru showed you the letter I just know you and Tamaki both know that's not my handwriting._

Before I know it I was standing beside my captor's son.

"Do you take Kenji Yagamata,"My captor began. Ah, now I know who they are the Yagamata Family.

"I do."Kenji said.

'Wait a minute, wait a minute."I said holding up my hands. "Aren't you skipping a few lines?"

"I'm the minister I can skip as many lines as I want."Mr. Yagamata gloated. "Back to the wedding. Do you Leiko Nakamaru-"

"No."

"I'm not done yet!"

"Do you Leiko Nakamaru-"

"Hell no."

"Cover her mouth."Mr. Yagamata said to his son. "Now then, Do you Leiko Nakamaru take Kenji Yagamata to be you lawfully wedded husband. Nod her head up and down son we don't want to take forever."

Great the one time I was hoping for those idiots to not leave me alone and find me. They don't.

"I now pronounce-"

"Hold it Yagamata!"Someone said bursting into the room.

"Kyoya!"

* * *

**BlackRoseKai:Well Kyoya made it on time.**

**Me:You sound shocked.**

**BlackRoseKai:He had nothing to gain by rescuing her.**

**Me:You really are heartless aren't you?**

**BlackRoseKai:Not really. I love Takashi Morinozuka.**

**Me:More like obsessed.**

***Well hope you like this chapter. And a special shout out to Toni Heart and Jessluvswriting for reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 8:We're Done

**Chapter Eight: We're Done**

"Hold it Yagamata!"  
"Kyoya!"I shouted. "Thank God!"I shouted up to the sky I said taking a few steps towards him.  
"Where do you think you're going? Princess."Yagamata said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me back. Then the tight grip was gone. Kyoya the calm angry person punched him. "I would think about that again if I were you."Kyoya warned. "Are you alright Leiko-san?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Good."He said picking me up bridal style. "And you."He said glaring at Kenji. "I'm giving you a warning, if she goes missing ever again, gets hurt in anyway possible I'm going after you first."  
"Why I am not on the ground?"I asked.  
"Ootori-san."A special police force man said running up. "We can take over from here." He said holding his hands out for me.  
"I trust that you will."Kyoya said walking past him. "They're in there, make sure the father goes to jail for a very, very long time."  
"Kyoya ground why I am I not standing on it?"I demanded."Kyo-kun-"  
"That's a childish nickname." he said stone faced.  
"Fine then Kyoya will you please put me down."  
"No."  
"Why not?"

* * *

"Okay a better a question, where are we going?"  
"Hospital and if I put you down you would run."  
"Lei!" I heard Kioko shout.  
"My beloved daughter!"Tamaki shouted. There in front of me was most of the Host Club. I looked around and standing beneath a tree a few feet back stood Kaoru.  
"Kyoya will you please put me down?" I asked nicely  
"No."  
"I promise if you put me down so I can talk to Kaoru, after I'm done I will go to as many hospitals as you want."  
"Fine."He said putting me down.

"Hey, Kaoru."I said walking up to him.  
"Lei-kun, I'm glad you're alright."  
"Really now. You know from what I gathered you believed that letter and thought I would actually do something like that. Frankly thinking something like that about me in my books that makes Kyoya look like a saint."  
"Lei I'm really sorry."  
"I know but we're done." I said walking back to Kyoya

* * *

"Did they just break up?"Haruhi asked.

"I do believe they did."I said.

"My beloved daughter are you alright?"Tamaki cried latching onto Lei.

"I'm alright...Daddy."Lei said smiling.

"She called me 'Daddy'!"Tamaki cried going to his emo corner.

"Well that's a new one."I said pushing up my glasses. "Haruhi will you make sure he gets up?"

"Of course Senpai."

"I do believe you made me a promise, Leiko."I stated

"I know, but I'm walking though."She stated.

"Fine."

* * *

**Me: When do you think they'll get together?**

**BlackRoseKai:Aren't you the writer.**

**Me: I may be the writer, but you are the opinion giver.**

**BlackRoseKai:The opinion giver?**

**Me: Yes the opinion giver, you tell me when you want stuff to happen and I write it down, most of the time I just ignore you but in this case I might actually listen.**

**BlackRoseKai:You ignore?**

**Me darts eyes back and forth:No**

**BlackRoseKai:Liar.**

***Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not well I'm sorry I have school and every spare brain cell I have is being used to figure out how to do my Algebra II homework and what to write about for my short story in Pre-Ap English.  
**


	10. Chapter 9:I'm Sorry

**Chapter Nine:I'm sorry**

"Alright Ms. Nakamaru you have a clean bill of health considering what you went through."The doctor said pulling of his gloves. "But what concerns me though is your sprained ankle. It'll be fine in a couple of weeks but the medication I'm going to give you well I don't want you to be home alone." He said writing on his prescription pad. "Now I'm sure that whoever's waiting for you is worried so I'll let them in." He said opening the door.

"Leiko I trust that you are alright."Kyoya said coming in.

"I'm fine."I said hopping off the bed.

Apparently he didn't believe me and he looked at the doctor.. "Except for the sprained ankle she's fine, but I would advise someone watches her the pain medication I'm prescribing can make people quite loopy."He said walking out the door handing Kyoya the piece of paper he had been writing on.

"So what do I owe for this hospital visit?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing this is one of the hospitals my family owns."He explained handing me my crutches.

"Hmm. Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why your employees treated me like a queen."

"..."

"You know I'm kind of curious of what they thought when you brought me in here in a wedding dress."I mused. "Let alone now when I'm walking out of here with a wedding dress on."

"Yes well."He said not even bothering to finish his sentence.

Silence fell between us and then he broke it. "I heard that you broke up with Kaoru."

"Yeah."I said quietly.

"It's for the best anyways."He said pushing up his glasses and looking away.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It just means that it's for the best that you broke up with Kaoru."

"Really how so?"I asked getting madder and madder.

"You can't honestly say you loved him."He scoffed.

"You know what I can honestly say! I can honestly say I can't believe I'm here with you! If I remember correctly I never forgave you! I thought we could be friends again when you came an rescued me! But I should've known it was only so you could criticize and now that I think how could would it look to my father for you to save his future heir. The only reason you came and rescued me was because it benefited you!'I said storming off, well as best as I could with crutches.

"Leiko! Wait!" I wasn't going to listen to him I was just going to keep walking away well as best as I could with crutches.. "Leiko dammit will you listen to me?"  
"No."  
"Lei-kun! Please!"He begged

"I thought only people who were close used such childish nicknames as that."I shot back at him. I will not listen to him I will not him.

"Will you please just listen to me?"He pleaded grabbing my wrist.  
"Kyoya let go of me." I hissed  
"Not until you listen to me." He hissed back.  
"I'm listening."  
"I think it's time for me to explain what happened that day."  
My eyes widened in shock Kyoya the Shadow King actually wanted to explain something to me someone he hated. How shocking.

_"Father I don't understand."I said confused_  
_"I said Kyoya I wish for you not to speak with the young Ms. Nakamaru."_  
_"But father you said to befriend Lei-kun."_  
_"You're to close to the girl." He said calmly "I wanted you to befriend her yes and you have done that I see that because you used such a childish nickname as Lei-kun, but what I don't want is you feelings for her to cloud you judgment Kyoya. You want to be the patriarch of the Ootori group, right?"_  
_I nodded my head meekly._  
_"In order to do that you must have a clear mind, a head for business, and being able to use anybody and everything in order to get what you want, Kyoya. Your feelings for Miss Leiko Nakamaru will get in the way of that."_  
_"Feelings? Father."_  
_"You're to young to understand them now, but still. You may still spend time with the girl, but not all your time, or I will make sure she disappears. Do you understand Kyoya?"_  
"I was selfish back then Lei, all I wanted was to take over the Ootori group but I realize now that, that was wrong. Will you please forgive me?" He asked bowing his head.  
"Are you sure you're just not saying all this because I'm in a wedding dress? Or because it benefits you?"

He stayed silent.

"I should've known." I said shaking my head. "Don't worry about me getting me home. I'll just call me sister and don't worry I'll be sure to tell my father you were my rescuer I'd hate for your efforts to go to waste."I said walking off so I could get away from him.

* * *

"Lei wait." I said to deaf ears. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**BlackRoseKai:I don't think the sky is blue.**

**Me:What?**

**BlackRoseKai:I don't think the sky is blue.**

**Me:Of course it's blue look at it. It's blue.**

**BlackRoseKai:No, think about it that's the color we're told it is. So, we only see it as blue, but for all we know it could be purple.**

**Me:I really need to get a new best friend. Preferrably one who isn't crazy.**

***Hope you enjoyed the BlackRoseKai and Karson27 conversations and the story. And one more thing first person to review gets a sneak peek of what's to come.**

**BlackRoseKai:I shall be the first one to review!**

**Me:You don't count.**

**BlackRoseKai:BUT WHY NOT?**

**Me:Because you already knows what happens.**

**BlackRoseKai:Oh yeah.**


	11. Chapter 10:Forgiveness

Chapter Ten:Forgiveness

"I just want to start off with I'm sorry Lei-kun."Kaoru said sitting down in the chair opposite me. "I'm sorry about being ten minutes late, I'm sorry for believing the letter. I'm just sorry."

I sighed I was glad I had accepted Kaoru's offer about going to lunch, for the past week there had been just too much awkwardness between us.

"It's alright Kaoru."I said pushing my food around my plate with my fork.

"So where does that leave us?"

"Be quiet boos!"Hikaru demanded "I can't hear!"

How did I get roped into this again?

"_Gentleman and Haruhi and Kioko we shall be following Lei-kun and Kaoru on their date!"Tamaki explained._

"_Didn't they break up?"asked Haruhi._

"_Yes, when I last saw them they were heading out to get lunch. So they must be on a date!"He concluded._

Oh yeah that's how. But then again I was curious about what will happen between Lei and Kaoru.

* * *

"I think Kaoru, we need to be..."I began.

"Just friends."He offered.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. I liked being your friend."

"Good."

"As a friend can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's the deal between you and Kyoya?"

"Kyoya's, well he's Kyoya and me-"

"I think you should forgive him."Kaoru interrupted

"What?"

"I think you need to forgive him. You two need to move on and you won't be able to do that until he apologized and you forgive him."

"Why should I?"

"He was you best friend, Lei it's obvious you want him back in you life, just like it's obvious that he wants you back in his life."

"The only reason Kyoya would want me back in his life is because I'm a Nakamaru and that would greatly benefit the Ootori Group."

"No, I think Kyoya wants you back in his life because he he genuinely cares about you in his own Kyoya way."

I sighed. "I'll think about it alright."

"That's all I ask."He said getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to leave you alone with your thoughts."

"Such a gentleman."I laughed.

"Well I am a host after all."He said walking away. "And one more thing Lei I think it would be better for you to forgive him sooner rather than later because in the words of Haruhi 'he's a damn rich bastard and a persistent one at that' and eventually Lei you will forgive him."

* * *

"He left!"Tamaki shouted. "He left my daughter while they were on a date!"

"Hey boss,"Hikaru said "Where did Kyoya go?" That stopped his crying.

* * *

"You seem upset."I said sitting down in the seat across from her.

"Just contemplating."She said not looking up at me.

"Really what about?"

"Does it really matter Kyoya?"She asked looking up.

"If it's upsetting you, then yes."

"It's just something Kaoru said and I agree with him."

"Well coming from Kaoru's mouth it was probably a lie and I wouldn't take it to heart."

"He told me I should forgive you."She said smiling weakly.

"Unless it's that."I said. "Lei I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that day in middle school and I'm sorry about the other day." I said honestly.

"I forgive you. I've been holding on to what I thought was hate for too long it's time I forgave you and I'm sorry I never gave you a chance to say you're sorry."

* * *

"Hey, boss."Kaoru said "How come you're not over there interrupting?"

"When did you get back?"Hikaru asked.

"A little bit ago."

"To answer your question Kaoru look at them."Tamaki said looking at the two of them. "For the first time in a long time Kyoya's smiling a genuine smile."

"Kyoya smiling!"the twins said freaking out.

"No matter what mood he was in when we were children Lei-kun could always make him smile like that and vice-versa. It makes happy that they've finally forgiven each other."

* * *

***Two chapters in one night hope you enjoyed them. Feel free to REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 11:Tamaki's Plan

**Chapter Eleven: Tamaki's **.

The following months were somewhat uneventful the Host Club.. The host club was getting plenty of money. Mori started acting nervous around Kioko. The twins were still the twins. And Kyoya and Lei well they were Lei and Kyoya on some days they would be the best of friends and on others well,

"I hate you!"Lei would shout at Kyoya. "I hate how you act all cool, I hate how you're some ninja stalker guy who collects information on everyone you've ever come into contact with. Frankly it's none of you business if I want to go on a date with a third year! I can! It's not your decision!"

"Well all I'm simply saying," Kyoya would say pushing up his glasses. "Is that I don't think it would be in you best interests to go out with him." And Lei would get mad storm off, go on a date with the guy to ultimately go back to Kyoya and tell him he was right.

It didn't really help either when Renge Houshakuji came along and proclaimed her love for Kyoya. One would expect that Lei would've have threatened the poor girl, but no Lei stayed as far away from the host club, the only people she talked to that week was Haruhi and the twins, Mori because of her sister and me her beloved father, let's just face it she stayed away from Kyoya. And Kyoya for once in his life didn't understand this.

Honestly when were these two going to get it in their heads that they loved each other. I though sighing both of them were my best friends but they could be so stubborn at times. But I had a plan and it would be initiated today at three for Lei's birthday.

"Our present first!"Cried the twins knocking everbody else out of the way just to make sure Lei-kun opened their present first.

"Hurry up Lei."Hikaru said as soon as they handed her the present

"We don't have all day for you to open up one present."Kaoru finished for him. "Ta! Da!"The exclaimed together pulling out Lei's presents when she had opened the box her present had been in.

"It's double the present in one box!"Hikaru holding up one dress while Kaoru held up the other.

"Hikaru made you the green one."Kaoru said. "While I made you the blue one because it matches your eyes."

Lei just rolled her eyes and thanked them for the gift. Honey got her a strawberry cake, which she gave him most of it. Mori got her a pair of converse. Haruhi's gift was so far her favorites. She had gotten her book called. _The Idiots You Deal With and How to Survive Them._

"I love it!"Lei proclaimed.

"It made sense to get you this considering the people we deal with."Haruhi said smiling.

"Tamaki, Kyoya do you two want to go next?"Kioko asked.

"No, we'll save the best for last."I said smiling.

"For you my baby sister."Kioko said handing her present to her sister. Kioko had gotten her sister a ring, just like her's and if I was correct one like her mother's.

"Thank you Kioko."Lei said placing it on her right index finger.

"You know Lei there's kind of a little tradition in our family when it comes to those kinds of rings,"Kioko began.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you see it's said that if we where them one our right ring finger then one day our true love will propose."

"Alright."She said taking her sister's advice.

"Our present next!"I said standing up and reaching into my breast pocket.

"You're not going to shoot me right?"Lei asked.

"Why would I shoot my own daughter."I chuckled pulling out a ivory colored envelope. "This is your present." I said handing it to her.

"Boss what's with the letter?"Hikaru asked

"Haven't we learned that us and letters don't get along."Kaoru finished.

"Go ahead and read it Lei-kun."I said encouraging her.

"Okay."she said ripping open the envelope.

"Thank you!"She shrieked when she got done.

"We thought you would like it."I said smiling.

"What did we get her?"Kyoya whispered to me.

"You'll find out soon enough."I whispered back.

"What does it say?"Kioko asked.

"Due to one Mr. Tamaki Suoh and one Mr. Kyoya Ootori, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the creative writing program in Paris, France!" She exclaimed. "I could kiss you both."She said throwing her arms around me to give me a hug.

"You know, Princess." I whispered to her. "You have to give Kyoya a hug too."

"I know."She whispered back releasing me from the hug and walking over to Kyoya. "Thank you Kyo-kun."She said giving him a hug.

My plan was working perfectly.

"KYOYA!"A girl shrieked.

Except for that.

* * *

**BlackRoseKai: The Make A Wish thing is tomorrow.**

**Me:I know**

**BlackRoseKai: I'm an alien.**

**Me:I'm a sheep I go Bah.**

**BlackRoseKai:Lol**

**Me:I hate you.**

***Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12:The Foolish Prince

**Chapter Twelve:Foolish Prince**

"KYOYA!" A girl shrieked slamming open the doors to the Host Club. "HOW COME IN THE PAST SIX MONTHS THAT YOU HAVEN'T MENTIONED TO ME THAT THE GIRL I VIEW AS A LITTLE SISTER, LEI-KUN AND HER FAMILY ARE BACK IN JAPAN!" the one and only Fuyumi Ootori shrieked. "And what are you doing hugging some other girl when you could be out there trying to win Lei's forgiveness?"

"Fuyumi,"I began.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Kyoya! Now go try to get Lei to forgive you!"

"Do you not remember me big sister?"Lei asked facing her.

"LEI-KUN!"She shrieked hugging her, well smothering her actually.

"Fuyumi," I said. "You're suffocating her."

"Oh, sorry Lei-kun."Fuyumi said letting go of her. "It's just that I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know Fuyumi, so Kyoya."Lei said changing the subject turning the tables back on me. "How come you never told Fuyumi-kun that I was back?"

"Yeah how come."Fuyumi demanded.

"You were for the past three months and the other three well it never came up."I said pushing up my glasses. "But you seem to have forgotten that Lei-kun's birthday is today." I said turning the tables back on her.

"It is isn't it, let's go shopping!"She said pulling Leiko out of the room. 'I hate you' I saw Lei mouth at me.

"Wait!"Tamaki shouted. "I forgot to tell Lei-kun about the conditions on her gift! One you can have as many guest as you want visit you throughout the summer. Two the first two weeks you can only have two people visit you. Three and of course those two people will be me and Kyoya since we got you the gift."

"Fine whatever,"She said being dragged out of the room to go shopping with my sister.

For the rest of the day I tried to work on my laptop but my mind kept going back to Leiko's party and what her sister had said 'you know Lei-kun there's sort of a tradition with the women in our family and rings like that. It's said that if we where them on our right ring finger our true love will propose to us.'

Of course true love wasn't something to believe in, people of wealth only married to people to get ahead in life. I sighed closing my laptop. So the first two weeks of summer in Paris with Lei and Tamaki. What was he thinking.

* * *

"This is going to be a long flight isn't it Kyoya."I stated watching as Tamaki gleefully looked out the window of the Ootori's private jet.

"Yes, seeing how our only company is Tamaki." Kyoya said typing away on his laptop. "Of course we could always throw him in the cargo hold."

"Then what would we do for entertainment?" I asked jokingly. "So how did we end up using the Ootori's private jet?"

"Did you really take want to take Tamaki's."

"Good point." I said yawning.

"It's late why don't you get some sleep."Kyoya suggested.

"I'm not tired."I said yawning again. Why was the world out to get me?

"Sure you aren't." He said sarcastically "Go to sleep."

"Fine only if you tell me a story." I said leaning against him.

He sighed and closed his laptop.

* * *

I sighed she wanted me to tell her a story but what.

"Once upon a time," I began "There was these two princes and princess from different families. Now one of the princes had known the princess before the other prince. When the second prince came along they all became best of friends. Originally the first prince was worried that the other prince would take the princesses attention away from him and didn't trust him. But the prince finally learned he could trust the other prince as a friend. Then one fateful day the first prince's father had warned him to stay away from the princess, if he wanted to become the next king. So the foolish prince listened to him and ended up upsetting the princess causing her to hate him Then the princess moved to faraway land because the her father had aquired new land. The foolish prince was sad but would never admit it to anyone because it was a sign of weakness. But then a miracle a few years later the princess came back. It took a little time but eventually the princess forgave him and they became friends again. But the secret is something the princess doesn't know. The foolish prince had given his heart to her a long time ago and has never gotten it back." I finished looking down at her. She was fast asleep. "Goodnight my princess." I whispered to her.

* * *

"Hey, guys."I said turning back towards Kyoya and Lei to only find them asleep. With Lei's head leaning against Kyoya's chest and Kyoya's arm wrapped around Lei. "Sleep tight you two." I said snapping a picture of them.

* * *

***Two chapters in one night I hope you enjoyed them***


	14. Chapter 13:Phone Calls

**Chapter Thirteen:Phone Calls**

Phone Call Number One.  
Lei and Kioko

_"I can't believe you're not spending the summer here, baby sister."Kioko said_

_"Kioko I only left yesterday." I stated_

_"Well you shouldn't have left period."_

_"You were all excited yesterday."_

_"That was before I realized that you would be in Paris the City of Lights, a place of fashion."_

_"So basically you're upset that your not here._

_"Yeah pretty much."_

"Are you ready to go, Lei-kun?" Kyoya asked in the background.

"I'll be there in a second."

_"Kyoya's in the room with you? Why?"_

_"I've got to go. I promised Tamaki and Kyoya that I would wander around Paris with them." I said hanging up_

_"Answer my question! Lei? Lei? Are you there? I know your there!"_

Phone Call Number Two  
Lei and Mori

_"Mori will you please inform my sister that I was not kidnapped by french boys."_

_"Aye."_

_"Thanks. One more thing though would look after Kioko and make sure she doesn't do anything too drastic?"_

_"Aye."_

_"Mori I'm pregnant."_

_"No you're not."_

_"True I just wanted to see if you'd say anything but aye."_

_"Aye."_

Phone Call Number Three  
Lei and Honey

_"And there was chocolate one. Oh and a peach one too, but the strawberry was the best. Wasn't it Usa-chan? Yeah you're right the cake was better than the pie. Are you still there Lei-kun?"_

_"Yes Honey__-senpai I'm still here."_

_"What's Paris like?"_

_"Well Paris is-"_

_"Do they have any good sweets? Will you bring me back sweets, Lei-kun?"_

_"Sur-"_

_"Any flavors okay, but will you look for strawberry. I love strawberry it's the best flavor. It's far better than vanilla which is just plain, wouldn't you agree Lei-kun?"_

_"Actually Honey-senpai-"_

_"I want something sweet, do you want something sweet Usa-chan?" Honey said placing the phone on the table._

_a few minutes later._

_"Honey-senpai are you still there?"_

Phone Call Number Four

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Lei

_"You have to pick up as much of the latest fashion as possible."Kaoru said._

_"Alright I will."_

_"Of course no one but me will be able to watch you try them on and take them off."Hikaru said_

_"But Hikaru."_

_"Look." I said. "I don't mind you guys calling but if all you're gonna do is have twincest moments and force me to listen to it you better hang up. Or I won't pick up anything fashionable."_

_"Bye Lei."They said hanging up._

Phone Call Number Five

_"Damn rich bastards."Haruhi muttered._

_"I'm not offended at all."I said "Because I'm thinking the same thing when comes to Kyoya and Tamaki at the moment."_

_"Kyoya acting like himself?"_

_"Surprisingly no, he's been taking us to places that I've been wanting to go to that have nothing to do with business whatsoever."_

"_Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. So how are the other host club memebers?"_

_"They're host club memebers what do you think?" In the backgroung you can hear glass shattering._

"Haruhi why did you break that."The twins singsonged.

"I didn't break anything! You guys broke it and are blaming it on me!"

"Did I hear glass breaking through your phone?"Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya it's summer just ignore everything else and try to have fun."

Phone call Number Six

Tamaki and Lei

_"Tamaki why are you calling me?"_

_"I just wanted to talk to you Lei-kun."Tamaki whined_

_"But I'm standing right next to you!"_

_"I know but I saw you on the phone and I wanted to talk to you on the phone."_

_"I'm standing right next to you!"_

_"But Lei-kun!"_

_"Oh, look Kyoya looks lonely why don't you call him?"_

_"That's a good idea beloved daughter Lei, I shall call Mommy!"_

Phone Call Number Seven

Kyoya and Lei

_"I'm going to kill him."_

_"Kyoya?"I asked sleepily. "It's 1 a.m why are you calling me?"_

_"Oh because that blonde idiot keeps calling me saying he wants to talk to me on the phone because it's so much cooler even though I'm within five feet of him."_

_"And what's that got to do with me?"_

_"Because before he finally fell asleep he told me it was your idea that he call me."_

_"Uh-huh and your calling me because?"_

_"Because it only seemed fair that I called you."_

_

* * *

_

***Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I hope you like this chapter**


	15. Chapter 14:Emails and Hurt

**Chapter Fourteen:Emails and Hurt**

**Part One Hurt**

* * *

"Class today's assignment is I want you guys to write a letter, email whatever you want. And I want you to send it to the person that's ever hurt you the most, but you forgave them regardless, or if you didn't forgive them. I want you to write how that hurt you let all you emotions pour out And when your ready send it."the instructor. "And with that lecture over have a good day."  
I sighed it had to be an assignment like that.  
**Dear Kyoya,**  
**I can't believe I'm writing this, and I know you're going to ask why I'm writing this it's for an assignment but it's more than that also. I know I said forgave you, but that hurt I felt such a long time ago it's still there. It hurt me when you said you hated me. And by me holding that grudge for so long it gave me something to do. If a person had asked back then what I thought of Kyoya Ootori I would say I hated him and give off some long excuses as to why I hated you. But now I have no idea how I feel about you and I wish I did. It's a roller coaster of emotions when it comes to you I don't know where I stand. You used to be my best friend and I miss. What confuses me the most though is that I don't know what you are to anymore. Honestly I don't even know what I won't.**

**Love,**  
**Leiko**  
I stared at the letter I had written for a little while longer and sighed. I folded it up and placed it in an envelope and placed it in my book. I would send it when the time was right just not now.

**Part Two: Emails**

* * *

"I got an e-mail from Lei!"Tamaki gushed excitedly.

"What does it say?"Kaoru asked crowding around the computer and soon enough all the host club, excluding me were gathered around the computer trying to read Tamaki's email from Lei.

**Dear Tamaki,**

**I know you guys are excited about coming to France this weekend. And I'm excited too, but I have a favor I need to ask of you, of all of you actually. Bare in mind that I love you guys so very much which is why I know you'll do what I ask. This weeked instead of all of you guys coming down, Tamaki will you make sure it's just you that does. Please don't ask why, I'll tell you guys later on I just need you to do this one favor for me. Please. **

**Love,**

**Lei**

**p.s. Tamaki will you make sure that Kyoya knows of this too.**

"What!"Kioko shrieked. "My baby sister only wants Tamaki to come down

That was interesting. I thought closing my laptop. "What was that about Tamaki?"I asked

"Lei-kun only wants Tamaki to come down."Haruhi said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Does Lei-kun not love us anymore?"Honey asked about to cry.

"No of course not."Kioko said bending down to hug the short young man.

This was quite interest indeed. I though reopening my laptop so I could check my e-mail. She should know that I could just visit anyways. Surely she sent an e-mail explaining things as to why she would want only Tamaki to come down. Sure enough there was an e-mail from Lei.

** Dear Kyoya,**

** I'm perfectly well aware of the fact you could just visit me anyways because of your private jet. Which is why I ask if you must visit**

** would you please make sure it's just you and Tamaki that comes. I promise I will explain myself later just do as I ask. Please just this once**

** will you do what I ask. Please.**

** -Lei-**

* * *

** Dear Lei,**

** I'll do as you ask but once we get there you will explain yourself.**

** -Kyoya-**


	16. Chapter 15:My Gift To You

Chapter Fifteen: My Gift To You

"Alright Lei." Kyoya whispered to Lei. "Please explain yourself."

"I promise just not now." Lei said

"Fine."

"I've never ridden in a cab before."I said leaning back in his seat. "Where are we going Lei-chan?"

"It's a surprise" Lei said smiling.

"Oh, please tell Daddy."I said smiling back.

"We're here." the cabby said stopping.

"Alright thank you."Lei said. "Tamaki will you please close your eyes. It's for you surprise."

"Okay!"I said closing his eyes. I wonder what my surprise is. For the matter why did she take us to a shabby apartment complex.

"There are stairs Tamaki so please be careful."I heard Lei say taking my arm. Lei led me up a flight of stairs until she finally stopped.

"Wait right here."Lei said. I heard a door opening and closing.

"Any idea what's going on Kyoya?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"No I have no idea whatsoever." He muttered the last part.

"It has to be killing you."I said my eyes still closed although I really wanted to know what his reaction was.

"What's that suppose to mean?"He shot back.

"It must kill you not knowing what's going on for once in your life. Not knowing what's going on when you usually know everything. It must really kill you that you rarely ever know what's going on with Lei-kun."

"Tamaki-"

"Okay Tamaki."Lei said coming back and taking my arm.

"Alright Lei."

Lei walked me through the door and set me down in a chair. I heard her take a few retreating steps back.

"Tamaki this is my gift to you. You can open your eyes now." I heard Lei say. While at the same time I heard the door close. I opened my eyes and looked around the room it was pretty sparse compared to what I have become accustomed to, when my eyes finally landed on a blonde haired woman.

"Hello Son."

"Mom"

* * *

"So when you were walking around the city the other day you ran into Tamaki's mother."I stated

"Yes."Lei said

"How did you even know it was her?"

"I remembered Tamaki showing me a picture of him and his mother.

"Did you mention Tamaki as soon as you met her?"

"No,"

"Then how did you know she was Tamaki's mother?"

"She knew me."

"How?"

"Apparently Tamaki's father has been sending a yearly updates, along with photos. She knows who all the host club is and me and my sister."

"I though no one was allowed to speak or correspond with Anne Sophie Grandtaine."

"I agree."

* * *

"So she came up to you and asked if you were Anne Sophie Grandtaine."Tamaki stated

"Yes,"

"And what did you say?"

"I said 'young lady how do you know who I am?' and she said 'Because I know your son and you look a lot like him'."

"That's my Lei-chan."I said chuckling looking out the window.

"So what's the deal with those two?"my mother asked looking at Kyoya and Lei. They were sitting at a table in a rose garden.

"Those two. Those two are too busy dancing around their issues with each other and everyone else. To see that they both love each other."

* * *

"Lei, we're about to leave." I said opening her door.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute."She called

"You don't have to come you know." I said opening a book she had on her desk.

"But I want to see you guys off." She said coming into the room. "You can borrow that if you want Tamaki. I noticed you reading it last night when we got back."

"Oh no I'll save it for the next time I'm down."

"Alright, so you said something about leaving."

"Yes let's go."

* * *

"Kyoya." I said getting up from my seat.

"Yes Tamaki?"Kyoya asked.

"Lei wanted me to give this to you." I said handing him a white envelope.

_Please forgive me Lei._ I thought _Kyoya and Lei this is my gift to you._

_

* * *

_

**BlackRoseKai:Three chapters in one night?**

**Me:Yeah**

**BlackRoseKai:What were you that bored?**

**Me:Yes, yes I was**

***Three chapters in one night hope you enjoyed them. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 16:Confessions

**Chapter Sixteen:How It Plays Out**

I stared at the letter a little while longer. She didn't know how she felt about me, just like she didn't know how I feel about her. It had to take a lot of courage to just let Tamaki give the letter to me. I looked at assembled host club members and Kioko. When my eyes finally landed on Tamaki and Haruhi. Is this what Tamaki feels like when it comes to his feelings for Haruhi? And it didn't really help the fact that everytime she called to talk to us I wouldn't talk to her.

"I wonder what Lei looks like, did she miss us, does she have french boyfriend now?"Tamaki gushed bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Tamaki you saw her last weekend I doubt that much has changed."Haruhi said.

"But it feels like forever."Tamaki whined

I sighed and pushed my glasses up. "I doubt anything such as that has happened."

"I don't care what she's done I'm still mad at her."Kioko said crossing her arms.

"Then why,"Hikaru began

"Are you coming?" His twin finished

"Because it's Paris." She said "Duh."

* * *

"I found this awesome sweet shop you will love Kioko."Lei said.

"Uh-huh."

"Ugh."Lei sighed. She had been trying for the past hour to get her sister to talk to her obviously she still wasn't happy about that her only wanting only Tamaki and I to come last weekend.

"Look,"Tamaki said "The reason why she only wanted me to come is because she found my mother and wanted me to able to talk to her without everybody else there. So make with apologizing."

"I know that."Kioko snapped. "But that still doesn't change the fact she didn't tell me, had she have told me we'd have no problem."

"Kioko I'm sorry."

Kioko just crosses her arms and continued to ignore her.

"I think you should forgive her."Mori said.

"Really?"

"Aye."

Kioko sighed. "Very well. I forgive you Lei."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."Lei said

"Ah."

* * *

"Alright gang here's the deal."Tamaki said. "We will be splitting up in order to tour the city." he announced. "Haruhi you will come with me, devil twins you will stick together, Mori, Honey, and Kioko, and Kyoya and Lei."

There were eye rolls throughout the group.

"We will meet at the Eiffel Tower in three hours." Tamaki shouted pointing to Eiffel Tower. "Let's go!"He said dragging poor Haruhi.

* * *

"Did I do something wrong?"Lei asked

"No, what makes you say that?" I asked

"Because Kyoya you haven't said a word to me, you're acting just like Kioko said you're ignoring me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."she said closing her eyes and then opening them again. The view was really pretty at sunset. "Pretty isn't it?"She asked

"I've seen prettier things."I said looking straight at her.

"I like moments like these."She said leaning against the railing

"Moments?"

"Moments like these when we're not arguing, or at each others throats. No other host club memebers around. Even though we've become friends again we still fight constantly. Sometimes I think the host club gets in the way but that's just who they are."

"I know what you mean." Silence fell between us. "Lei."

"Yeah,"she said turning to face me.

"I want you to know something," I said taking a few steps closer.

"What?"

"I don't what you to be confused about where you stand with me, or what my feelings for you are."I said pulling the letter out of my jacket pocket.

Her eyes widened as soon as she saw it. "Where did you get that?"

"Tamaki gave it to me saying you wanted me to have it."

"I should have known something was up as soon as I saw him reading my book."She said. "Kyoya I hadn't meant for you to read that letter yet. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it I'm glad I read it and as I was saying I don't what you to be confused when it comes to me."

"Okay?"

"I love you, Leiko Nakamaru."I said kissing her.

"Kyoya,"She said when we broke apart for air.

"You don't have to say anything just yet."

"Kyoya."

"I'm serious-"

"Kyoya will you just listen to me."

"Okay."

"I love you too." She said smiling. "I guess I've always had and you telling me that you love me made me realize it."

"Good."

"I'm somewhat surprised though."She mused.

"About?"

"That one of the other host club members hasn't called demanding mine or your attention which ultimatle would've stopped that confession."

"..."

"Kyoya?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me let's get married."

"Kyoya we just now confessed that we love each other, we've never even dated."

"So, we've know each other all our lives."

"What about the host club? What will they think?"

"So let's do it in secret, not tell anybody. Leiko Nakamaru will you marry me?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but yes Kyoya Ootori I will marry you."

"Good."He said kissing me.

"But how are we going to do it? And what are we going to do when we get back to school?" I asked when we broke apart for air.

"We'll meet back here in an hour, while everyone else is at the movie. And your second question we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"What movie?"

"Tamaki decided we need to go to a commoner's French movie."

"Oh, I can't believe this is happening. We're getting married" She said. "But yet at the same time it doesn't surprise me."

"It doesn't surprise you?"

"Not really." She said shrugging. "We better get going before the Host Club find us."She said.

"I know."

"Wait a minute what about the witness?"

That was something I hadn't thought of and then it hit us before. "Haruhi."

"Well, then goodbye Mr. Ootori."She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Goodbye Mrs. Ootori." I said as she walked away.

* * *

**Mom: I don't understand why you watch some of those shows you watch or why you read some of those comic books.**

**Me:Mom the shows are called anime the books are called manga and I like them.**

**Mom:I didn't know Harry Potter was blonde.**

**Me:He's not that's Draco Malfoy his enemy, a slytherin. Harry Potter good guy, black hair, a Gryffindor**

**Mom:What's a Gryffindor**

**Me:Are we sure you're my mother.**

**Mom:Always thought Zuko and Katara should've ended up together.**

**Me:Mommy!**

**Mom:So I'm your mother now?**

**Me:When you say things like that you are. **

**BlackRoseKai:Hiya!**

**Me:What do you want**

**BlackRoseKai:I wanted to make an appearance**


	18. Chapter 17:Secret

**Chapter Seventeen:Secret  
**  
I sat there and stared at him. Something was up. His reluctance to leave this morning. His and Lei's sharing these knowing looks and smiles, like they were in on some big secret only they knew. And then everynow and again they would look at Haruhi. Who smiled back. I swear I even saw them holding hands. What was going on?

"Kyoya,"I said hesitantly.

"Yes Tamaki."Kyoya said smiling looking over the rim of his laptop.

"Kyoya what's going on with you and Lei?"

"Let's just say we made it official."

"Official!"Kioko said jumping up, well as soon as she had unbuckled her seatbelt. "You guys are finally dating! Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"Because Kioko we hadn't planned on telling anybody until she got back from Paris."

"Oh, okay."She said sitting back down in her seat by Mori. "So you two are dating now."

"Something like that."Kyoya said smirking before going back to his laptop.

And with that the subject was dropped.

* * *

"So they don't even suspect a thing?"I asked increduously.

"No all they think is that we made it official and are now dating."

"Well technically we did make it official."

"We did, didn't we."

"Get that smirk off your face." I said laughing.

"What makes you think I'm smirking?"Kyoya asked

"Well I am your wife."

"And I'm your husband."

"I still can't believe the French people let us two underage teens get married." I stated

"The power of money and family names."

"So that was all it took."

"That and according to the Justice of the Peace and his wife, they could tell that we weren't like most young couples."

"Really how so?"

"Because our love is pure, true, and strong

"Considering how we just said 'I love you' to each other." I said sighing.

"Do you regret getting married Lei-kun?"

"No, I'm just a little worried. Do you think we might have jumped the gun a little Kyoya?"

"I meant what I said when I said I love you and perhaps we did jump the gun a little but I think it's a good thing."

"Please explain."

"This way I can say your heart belongs to me, just like mine belongs to you."

"Aww. Kyoya when did you become so soft?"

**"Kyoya!" I heard Tamaki shriek in the background. "I'm bored."**

**"Well go somewhere else."**

**"But I don't know what to do. Hang out with me."**

**"Is that Haruhi over there in a pink dress?"**

**"Where?"**

**"Over there."**  
"You truly are the Shadow King."I said chuckling.

"Which would make you the Shadow Queen."Kyoya stated.

"I do believe that's what's engraved on my ring."

_Knock-knock._  
"I've got to go someone's at the door."

"Alright remember next weeked you're coming back to Japan for a two week break."

"I'll try not to forget. Bye Kyoya I love you."

"I love you too, good bye."

"Now who's at the door." I said to myself opening the door. No one was there. "Oh well."I said about to shut the door when an envelope caught my eye. "Seriously what's with the letters."

**I know your secret.**

**

* * *

**

***I know your secret.**

So today BlackRoseKai and I had an Interact Club/ Fca meeting today (I'm not going to explain what those are)

And anyways our teacher was talking to us about how we are the cream of the crop and we need to get our classmates to quit acting like idiots and blah blah, but anyways he started describing these two girls who used to go to our school and anyways. In order to describe them. He handed a sheet of paper to another student, went over to the principal covered the principals ears and called them Jack Asses. Best Interact Meeting ever.


	19. Chapter 18:Wishful Thinking

**Chapter Eighteen:Wishful Thinking**

"So what's our cover story with your dad?"Lei asked me. Ever since the Host Club concluded that we were dating Lei had start spending more and more time at my house, just like I spent time at her house. Currently we were in the living room watching a movie.

"Yes, well."I said pushing up my glasses. "He probably won't care he doesn't really care who I date so long as the girl, is a girl of means and could benefit our company in anyway. And you fit the bill. Technically he's your father too now."

"That doesn't mean I'm about to start calling him daddy."

"So what are you going to call him?"

"A better question is what are you going to call my father?"

"The same thing I've always called him sir, and then when he somewhat likes me Nakamaru-san, and then when he doesn't absolutely hate my guts Kenji-san."

"He's always like you more than Tamaki."

"I wasn't aware Tamaki was competition."

"I married you didn't I what competition?"

"Don't think I didn't notice that you neglected to answer my question."

"What question?"

"What are you going to call my father?"

"Kyoya!" Fuyumi said barging into the room. "Oh, I didn't realize you were here Lei-kun!"She cheered excitedly.

"Did you need something Fuyumi?"I asked my sister.

"Oh, no well I'm bored!"She whined.

"And?"

"I need something to do!"

"Go home, spend time with your husband."

"He's on a business trip!"

"Just ignore she'll get bored and go away soon enough."I whispered in Lei's ear. "Well what would you like me to do?"

"I need something to do!"

"Why not watch a movie or something. In another room"

"Movies aren't any fun when you don't have somebody to watch it with!"

"Fuyumi."

"Kyoya!"

"Fuyumi-chan do you want to go shopping?"Lei asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" She said gleefully leaving the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Spending time with my sister-in-law."

* * *

"So what are we looking for?"Fuyumi asked.

"Well the Ouran Festival's coming up-"

"And you want a fantastic dress to wow my baby brother!"

"No, but I do need a dress."

"For?"

"Choir."I said nonchalantly.

"Okay. What color?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Wait a minute I was in choir when I went to Ouran and they demanded that we all had the same color dress, unless. Oh My God! You're singing a solo aren't you?"

"It's more of duet."I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm definitely going! Wait does Kyoya know?"

"He's been so busy and he's worried about the Host Club."

"Excuses, I think-"

"So what color dress should I get?"I asked trying to change the subject.

"Ooh, blue to match your eyes."

* * *

"This one's perfect."I said holding out an ice blue dress.

"I agree."

"Well go try it on." I said handing her the dress and pushing her into the dressing room. I loved Lei-kun I really truly did, when our mother died I made it my job to make sure my brother was happy, she was the first girl to make him laugh and smile, she was the closest thing I had to a little sister for quite some time, it had hurt me too when Kyoya had said those things to her, I was excited when she had forgiven Kyoya, I had been even more estatic when she and Kyoya had started dating. But sometimes a big sister just has to be sure.

"What do you think?"Lei asked stepping out of the dressing room.

"You look beautiful."

"You think so?"She asked looking in the mirror.

"Lei-kun do you love my brother?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Hearing those words put my mind to ease.

_"Kyo-kun."I said pointing at him._

_"Yes Fuyumi?"_

_"You're going to marry Leiko Nakamaru one day."_

_"I am, am I?"_

_"Yes you are it's my job as your big sister to make sure you marry the right girl!"_

_"And that's Lei-kun?"_

_"Yes do you understand?"_

_He smirked at me and said. "I do."_

For a while I had thought that was wishful thinking, but now I think one day it might actually happen.

* * *

***So I know I didn't write about the note that said I know your secret, but rest assured it's coming.**

**So who wants to guess who wrote the note. It could be**

**A) Tamaki's grandmother**

**B) Lady Eclair**

**C) Tamaki**

**D) a combination of all three.**

***P.S. Me and my best friend BlackRoseKai are going to post a fanfic sometime soon.**


	20. Chapter 19:Something To Think About

**Chapter Nineteen:Something To Think About**

"Are you coming to the Host Club today?"Kyoya asked as we walked hand in hand down the deserted hallway to the third floor music room.

"During preparations for an Ouran Festival I so don't think so." I said "And considering all the crazy girls who will just swoon over the 'cool type'."

"Are we jealous Lei-kun?"

"Perhaps."

"You know there's no need for you to be."

"I know. I might come in there later, okay?"

"Alright. Do you care to tell me what you will be doing?"

"Oh, you know this and that."

"No I do not know what this and that are."

"You mean you don't have that written in your black book of demon knowledge."

"I've never collected information on you."

"Why not?"

"Because when it comes to you my dear, you're unpredictable and I'd rather just be surprised."

"Good answer."I said smirking.

"I can't believe you're jealous." He said shaking his head.

"I'm going to quit talking to you."

"Sure you are."

* * *

"Kyoya!"Tamaki singsonged. "Where's my daughter?"

"Hmm. She's not here yet?"I asked looking at my clipboard.

"No, I thought you said she was coming!"

"I said she might come. I didn't say she would."

"But!"

"KYOYA!" Someone said barging in.

"What do you need Fuyumi?" I asked

"Come with me."She demanded.

"I'm busy."

"I don't care."She said dragging me out of the room.

* * *

"What are we doing in the auditorium?"I groaned. She had dragged me to the auditorium and at this moment we were hiding in the back row.

"Just shut up and listen."

**(And I have no idea what song to put so just pretend Lei and some guy are singing some duet. For a rehearsal"**

"Why did she tell you and not me?"I asked Fuyumi

"Because she said you had enough going on with the host club and didn't want to concern you with it." Fuyumi stated. "And which made me wonder something Kyoya would you drop everything for Lei, or put her feelings before yours, like she does for you?" She said getting up and leaving.

For the first time in a long time my older sister left me with something to think about.

* * *

**Me and a friend of mine arguing in Journalism class.**

**Bama: "It's just so sad."**

**Me:"It was one sentence Bama."**

**Bama:"Yes but it said that the fire died within his eyes."**

**Me: "Bama it's short passage that came from a fictional book, called _Where the Red Fern Grows."_**

**Bama:"I cry over dogs."**

**Me:sigh**

**Bama:"It's not my fault you don't have any emotions."**

**Me: Don't be that guy.**

**Kid in Journalism class (there's only six of us): "It'll be so quite in class and you can hear a pin drop and then you'll hear Kelsey tell Bama don't me that guy!"**

**Me:"Are you implying that I'm loud?"**

**Kid: "I'm implying that maybe you two shouldn't next to each other."**


	21. Chapter 20:Don't Let It Be

**Chapter Twenty:Don't Let It Be**

"Why I am I here again?"I asked Fuyumi.

"Because it's our jobs to support Kyoya and in order to do that we need to show up."

As soon as I had finished singing Fuyumi had barged into the dressing room, before I even had time to change and dragged me out. Where did she take me you might ask? She took me to the host club during an Ouran Festival.

"Now let's wander around I thought I heard father say he was coming and we all know how much he likes you."

"Wait a minute Fuyumi you said your father is coming?"

"If he's not already here. I think I also hear Akira say he was coming."

Ah, Akira the second eldest son, currently in medical school, the only one of my brother-in-law.

"And why would he come?"I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps so I could see what my little brother's up to, I mean he may be my baby brother but he still is competition."Akira said stepping out of the shadows.

"What is it with all you Ootori's being ninjas and stalking the shadows?"

"It's a gift. Fuyumi."He said nodding.

"Akira." She said nodding back. It was no secret that although Fuyumi loved all her brothers Kyoya was her favorite.

"Now let's see who might this beautiful young woman be?"Akira mused walking in circles around me. "Let's see blue eyes, black hair, look of complete and utter boredom. You must be little Leiko grown, well only a little you're still somewhat short."

"And you're still arrogant I see."

"I'd like to call it charm."

"Call it what you wish."

"Leiko still as charming yourself I see."

"Perhaps-" I said looking around the room just in time to see Kyoya be confronted by his father. "Kyoya."I breathed starting over there.

"Wait."Akira said holding his arm out to stop me. "You'll only make it worse what happens , happens."

It was hard to watch what happened next. To was Yoshio Ootori hit his own son and his own siblings standing there so stone faced. Had our roles been reversed and my own father had hit me, my sister would be doing something. I couldn't stand it I pushed past Akira to check on my husband.

"Kyoya."I said helping him up.

"It was nothing Lei."

"Kyoya."

"Just drop it."He said brushing past me.

Oh, hell no.

"It's not nice to hit people with glasses." I heard Honey say.

"It's not nice to hit people at all."My sister corrected him.

I followed Kyoya into the adjoining room with the host club on my heels

"Kyoya." I said confronting him. He was sitting in a chair with his shoulders slumped and his head in his hands

"Not now Lei."He said not looking up. "Leave." Not wanting to deal with this the Host Club took the hint and left.

"Kyoya what happen-?"

"Not now Leiko!"He snapped

"Kyoya what's wrong?"

"Why don't you go back to talking to my brother you seemed pretty happy with him!"

"You know what. Forget it Kyoya! When you want to talk find someone else!" I said storming off.

* * *

I sighed I instantly regretted what I had said. What was I doing, I love her I do but somehow, some way I stick my foot in my mouth and make her mad or upset her.

"Lei!" I said running to the door jamb. _I'm so sorry. Please don't let it be too late to say I'm sorry. Don't let it be._

_

* * *

_

***So it's been awhile.**

**Me:I'm bored and have no idea what I'm going to write next. So I guess I'll just wing it.**

**BlackRoseKai:Making it up as you go along.**

**Me:Pretty much.**

**BlackRoseKai:Yay! I love plans like that!**


	22. Chapter 21:We Will Always Be A Family

**Chapter Twenty-One:We Will Always Be Family**

"Go away Kyoya!" She ordered for the one hundredth time.

"Just talk to me Lei."I begged. I heard footsteps and the knob turning.

"See I'm talking to you Kyoya."She said opening the door. "Go away!"she said slamming the door in my face.

"Lei I'm sorry."I said opening her door.

"That's the thing about I'm sorry."I heard Lei say quietly. "Once someone says it people expect you to automatically forgive the person.

"I truly am sorry Lei."

"I know Kyoya, I know. Kyoya we still may be in high school, but we're also married now too. We can't let petty arguments get in the way of that."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's just move past it for now okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Oh, Lei." I sighed.

"Is something wrong Tamaki?"Eclair asked when I had stopped playing the piano.

"It's nothing." I said smiling. "I'm just worried about my daughter and Kyoya."

"Your daughter and Kyoya hmm?" Eclair mused.

"Lei and Kyoya."

"Why worry about them?"She said chuckling.

"They're my oldest, dearest, and closest friends. I love them more than anything."

"Close you say?"she asked twirling her opera glasses.

"Yes we've been friends since middle school."

"For such close friends you think they would have let you in on your secret."

"What secret?"

* * *

"Hey, Tamaki." I said walking hand in hand with Kyoya into the now empty host club room. He gave me the silent treatment and brush past him. "Did he seriously just do that?" I asked Kyoya.

"It seems so."

"Is something wrong Tamaki?"I asked letting go of Kyoya's hand and taking a few steps towards Tamaki.

"No, nothing just best friends keeping secrets from one another."He mumbled. "I have an announcement to make." He said walking up the last two steps and grabbing the hand of some girl in the shadows. "As of today I am engaged to Lady Eclair the Host Club is officially disbanded."

"What?"

* * *

"What's gotten into him?"Lei mused pacing back and forth.

"Who knows it's Tamaki." I said typing on my computer.

"This doesn't concern you at all?"

"None whatsoever."

"Then why are you trying to find out as much information on her as possible?"she asked coming up behind me.

"Perhaps you can tell my why I found a picture of you and Eclair all buddy buddy?"

"Oh, that picture."she said looking at my computer. "Before we moved back here, Kioko and I had lived in France for a short while with our mother. We used to be somewhat friends. She's manipulative and she carries around those damn opera glasses all the time."

"So in other words you hate her and worried about Tamaki."

"Exactly."She said returning to her pacing "Have you tried to talk to him?"

"He won't answer or let anybody in."I said resuming typing. "And you do realize that if you keep pacing you're going to wear a hole in it."

"Whatever I can't believe it though! And he disbanded the host club!"

"I know I was there."

"My poor sister!"

"Your poor sister?"

"She's in love with Mori."

"Ah."

"I'm going over there."

"You won't get past the front door."

"You want to bet?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"See Kyoya I did make it past the front door."I said going through the widow of Tamaki's second floor bedroom. _There he is _I thought seeing him on his computer.

"You should leave Lei-kun."

"I will once you tell me what's got your panties in a bunch."I said lifting the cover of one of his books.

"Oh, nothing perhaps it's the fact that my daughter and mother are keeping secrets from me, a very big secret."

"Oh, really which one?"I asked innocently He couldn't know could he?

"You know the one about you two in France." He said jumping up from his chair. "When were you planning on telling anybody that you two hadn't gotten married Lei?"He demanded.

"Tamaki-"

"I mean I'm nothing more than your's and Tamaki's best friend but do you tell me, no the only person you told was Haruhi!"

"What else did Eclair tell you Tamaki?"

"To make matters worse, I was delusional we were never a family. It was ludicrus thinking that you were my daughter and Kyoya as 'mother'."

"You're right." I said slamming the book shut. "I was never your daughter, just like Kyoya was never 'mother'." I said looking at him. "But you're wrong about the family thing. You and Kyoya are the closest thing to brothers you will ever get. He's closer to you than his own brothers. You two are brothers. And me and you, Tamaki we're best friends and we always will be and now that I'm married to Kyoya that makes me your sister. And when you say we're not a family. You are dead wrong."

"Lei-"

"We may be dysfunctional-"

"Lei-"

"But we will always be a family."

* * *

***Sorry it took so long to update**


	23. Chapter 22:Because Family Is Important

**Chapter Twenty-two:Family Is So Important**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tamaki?"Lei asked so quietly I could barely hear her.

"I want to make her happy, Lei."

"And when has she ever made you happy Tamaki? She took you away from your mother, barred you from any contact whatsoever."

"It's for the best Lei-kun. In a few days time I will be leaving for France and will be married to Eclair."

"That's what's so special about you Tamaki. You do your best to make everyone else happy but what about yourself?"

"That doesn't matter."

"What about Haruhi?"

"What about Haruhi?"

"I know you love her Tamaki, and in her own way she loves you too."

"I love her like any father would love his daughter."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but what about the rest of the host club? Huh?" She questioned. "You brought these people who would have nothing to do with each other and you brought them together to form a friendship so strong you're family. You of all people who was worried anything ruining that. You're ruining it right now. If you leave now each and everyone of them will go back to their former selves. Do you want to see that happen?"

"Let's not talk about that."I said sighing. "You're the only one of my friends my grandmother will let me see."

"So it was kind of unnecessary for me to go through the window."

"Kind of."

"Figures."

"You'll come to the wedding, right? I need someone there."

"Nothing could keep me away."

"Thank you for understanding and being here for me."

"Tamaki I don't understand, but I will always be there for you."

"Promise me one thing though?"

"What?"

"Promise you won't get involved with the Host Club and try to change my mind."

"Tamaki."

"Please as my sister do this for me."

"I'll think about it alright, that's all I can do for now."

"Alright."

* * *

"What has gotten into his idiotic blonde head this time!"Hikaru shouted.

"Disbanding the host club!"His twin was voicing his opinion as well.

"Does this mean we can't be friends anymore?"Honey asked starting to cry.

"No, Honey of course we can still be friends."I said hugging him

"This is getting out of hand."Kyoya said not even looking up from his laptop.

"Well do you have any suggestions?"I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"A few."

"Why don't we just go over there and beat some sense into him."Hikaru suggested.

"Because it won't work."Lei said from the doorway. _When did she get here. _

"And why not?"

"Because Tamaki, poor naive Tamaki thinks he has to do this to make his grandmother happy."

"Why would he want to make her happy?"Haruhi asked

"Because Tamaki just wants her to like him, that's all he wishes for and if marrying Eclair's the way to do it, he's going to marry her." She said moving across the room to stand behind Kyoya.

"Is this your way of saying you're giving up."Kyoya asked.

"No it's my way of saying I'll take care of it."

"If am to marry Tamaki then it would be a good idea to get to know my future family more, would it not?"

"If you say so ma'am."

"And by extension that would mean I need to get to know his sister." Eclair said putting her opera glasses down. "Because family is so important."

* * *

***Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just so all of you know me and BlackRoseKai have new story out called The Ouran Boys Took Over My School. Thought you would like to know and as always please review.**


	24. Chapter 23:The Future Can Change

**Chapter Twenty Three:The Future Can Change**

"So any idea about what you're going to do about Tamaki and Eclair?"Kyoya asked

"Nope."I said leaning against him. Shortly after I had told the host club about Tamaki's decision Kyoya and I went to the Ootori Mansion to plan out our next step.

"So do you want to tell me what you and Tamaki actually talked about?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes that."

"Oh, nothing we talked about family, how he knows you and I got married in Paris, and how he doesn't want to lose his friends because we are his family. Oh you know a lot of things."

"What was that one."

"How he doesn't want to lose us."

"The one before that one."

"Oh how we talked about family."

"Close but no."

"He knows we're married."

"How did he find that out?"Kyoya asked shocked.

"Eclair told him and I wish you would be shocked more often it's a nice look for you."

"I wonder how Eclair found out."

"I have no idea and I don't really care."

"You're taking this quite well."

"What's the point in worrying about it Kyoya?"I asked "She knows we're married, Tamaki knows we're married. Haruhi knows, but then again we did drag her there."

"So you're not worried about your sister finding out."

"Of course I am Kyoya. It'll probably her to find out that I got married and didn't tell or invite her. But really we can't hide it forever we'll have to tell people eventually. We can either do that now and tell people slowly or we could just wait for it to all blow up in our faces."

"Hmm. And what pray tell do you think about Tamaki and Eclair getting married?"

"I think she has an ulterior motive. Tamaki's grandmother wants them to get married so that it will benefit her company, Tamaki is going to marry her so that he can make his grandmother happy and Eclair I don't know what her motive in this is. What about you?"

"I wish I knew Lei."

"Master Kyoya. Ms. Lei"A maid said coming into the room. "There are guests here that wish to speak to you."

"Very well send them in." Kyoya said.

"Host club?"

"More than likely."

"Kyoya, Lei-kun!" A male voice singsonged.

"Tamaki what are you doing here?"I asked he was standing in the doorway smiling.

"Well Eclair said she wanted to get to know the rest of my family."Tamaki said pulling her inside the room.

"Uh-huh."

"And since you're my sister and by extension that makes Kyoya my brother, I brought her here."

"Really how nice."I said forcing a smile and glancing at Kyoya.

"Well please sit,"Kyoya said gesturing to the sofa across from us. "So Eclair what would you like to know?"

"When did you first realize your feelings for Leiko?"

"I can answer that one."Tamaki said smiling "A few months after I moved here another moved here as well and instantly he was enchanted by my darling Lei-kun. Needless to say when he asked her out that probably helped Kyoya realize he had feelings for her."

"Cute. So Leiko how were you and Kyoya able to become friends when you are year younger than both Tamaki and Kyoya?"

"Our fathers."Kyoya and I said together.

"And when Kyoya was told to become friends with me Lei dragged him along naturally."

"I did not drag him."I said

"If memory serves correctly you did drag me, because I didn't want to meet him."

"Oh, yeah." I said laughing.

* * *

"So long how did you think you could get away with it?"

"Excuse me?"

Oh, dear this will not go well

"Tamaki will you please get my purse for me, I have some pictures that I would like to show Lei."

"Alright."He said getting up quietly and leaving.

"How long did you think you could get away with?"Eclair said again. ""You told Tamaki you wished that just he and Kyoya would see you that one week in Paris and ever since you and Tamaki have been going to Paris every month, you told Lady Suoh that you wanted Tamaki to escort you out of the country, under the guise that you were visiting your mother in London."Lady Eclair accused. "When really your plan the whole time had been to reunite Tamaki with his mother."

"Yeah, so."Lei said shrugging her shoulders.

"Knowing that Tamaki's grandmother forbade him from ever seeing her."

"Once again so?"

"How would she feel knowing that you did that, when she trusted you?"

"Go ahead tell. Unlike you Lady Pastry."Lei said jumping up from the couch. "I actually care about Tamaki."

"Who said I didn't care about Tamaki!"She shrieked slapping Lei

I didn't even have time to blink to see Lady Eclair be tackled to the ground by Lei, then Mori picking Lei up by the waist with Honey in tow. _When did they get here, you know I don't really care. _Which left just me, Lady Eclair and Kioko who had arrived with Mori and Honey.

"Eclair!"Kioko shouted.

"Don't do anything rash."I warned her. "Or I will have Honey-senpai come back and get you too."

"Don't tell me what to do Kyoya!"She yelled at me lunging for Lady Eclair.

I simply hit five on my phone. "Yes we have a situation." Ten seconds later Honey came barging in and drug Kioko out. "I suggest leaving before when of them escapes." I warned.

"Just warn your little girlfriend, wife whatever you want to call her, not to disobey direct orders that were given to Tamaki for his own good, or Lady Suoh will do something about it, perhaps leave her penniless without a place to call home."She said walking out the door looking out of her opera glasses.

"And you will find it wise not to threaten the future Head of the Ootori Group's wife."

"That's the funny thing about the future Kyoya Ootori."Lady Eclair said casting a glance back one last time. "It can always change."


	25. Chapter 24:She Wasn't So Perfect

**Chapter Twenty-Four:She Wasn't So Perfect**

"Are sure you don't want to let go of me Mori-senpai?"I asked sheepishly  
"Aye." I think that was his way of saying 'I'm not going to put you down until I'm absolutely sure you aren't going to run away.'  
I sighed and five seconds later Honey appeared dragging my sister in. "Mitskuni, watch the door."Mori said putting me down.  
Looking as innocent as possible I walked over to my sister.  
"I have a plan,"I whispered to her. "But we're going to have to act fast, understand?"  
She nodded. "Good. Oh Honey-senpai." I singsonged reaching into my coat pocket. "Look what I've got." I said pulling out a little debbie strawberry shortcake, ever since I had shown Honey my stash of the American sweets he had been in love with them..  
"Is that-?"He breathed.  
"Yes Honey it is and all you gotta do is get it from Mori." I said placing the cake on top of Mori's head.  
Forgetting about his post at the door. Honey started attacking Mori to get to the cake.  
"Kioko run!"I said dashing for the door. I managed to get out the door before Mori blocked it, blocking my sister from escape. I stopped in my tracks andglanced at my sister.  
"Run save yourself!"She screamed "I'll take care of tall, dark, and silent!" That was all I need and I dashed through the hallway. Let's see how well I remember the Ootori mansion. Apparently not that well because I ran straight into Lady Pastry herself.

"We were such good friends once, Lei-kun." Lady Eclair said looking through her opera glasses. "And then you moved back to London only to come back to Japan."  
"Last time I checked friends don't treat friends like dirt." I told her.  
"Whatever will you do now that Lady Suoh knows you've been taking Tamaki to see his mother every month? Hmm?"

"I highly doubt that you told her Eclair."

"Really how so?"

"Because had you have told her you wouldn't be able to hold it against me for the rest of my life."

"What if I did tell her?"  
"She'll be fine so long as she has friends like us."Tamaki said stepping out of the shadows with Kyoya to stand behind me.  
"Lady Eclair I think it's time you leave." Kyoya said. "I've already called a cab for you."  
"Oh, very well."she said twirling her opera glasses. "I'll take my leave."She said walking off. "I guess I should congratulate you Leiko Nakamaru you managed to catch a gentleman that loves you."She said looking over her shoulder and walking out the door.  
"What did she mean by that?"I asked looking at Kyoya.  
"Who knows."He said smirking.  
"My beloved sister!"Tamaki shrieked "What happened to your face! Kyoya did you hit my precious sister!" He said crying anime tears.  
"No you ignoramus I didn't hit her!"He shouted "Had you been in the room maybe you would've been seen your crazy psycho fiance slap her!"

"You finally understand you're not wanted here?" I asked Lady Eclair as she started to descend the outside steps of the Ootori Mansion.

* * *

"Laugh it up while you can Kioko Nakamaru."She said not looking back.  
"What do you mean by that?"I asked.  
"How does it feel to always be second best to your little sister in everything."  
I clenched my fists. She was really getting annoying.  
"You know you're not going to do anything, specifically while Takashi Morinozuka stands only a few feet away."She said looking back. "You always the calm one, never violent, while you sister may be calm at times does resort to violence when need be."  
She was right. I unclenched my fist and dropped them at my sides, while she got into and cab and drove away.

"Are you really going to take to heart what she just said?"Mori asked.

"No but sometimes I just wish my sister.."

"Wish your sister what?"

"She wasn't so perfect."

* * *

"Have I told you look absolutely stunning tonight?"Kyoya whispered in my ear holding me close.

"I think you might have mentioned it a few times."I said smiling as we danced across the dance floor.

"I thought I'd mention it again."

"Do you mind if I cut in?"Mori asked.

"Um sure Mori."I said slightly confused. "Why don't you go dance with Haruhi or my sister." I told Kyoya.

"Very well."

"Look I'll make this quick."Mori said.

"Okay?"

"You need to tell your sister and you need to tell her soon."

"Okay?"

"First you need to tell her soon because think about how she's going to feel if she found out from somebody else."

My eyes widen I think I finally understood what he was talking about not only was he saying I needed to tell my sister that Kyoya and I had gotten married but I needed to tell her soon or else he would do it for me."

"And second she needs to know that you're not perfect. Do you understand?"

"I understand Mori."

"Good." He said walking away. That was the longest conversation that I ever thought Mori-senpai had.

"What did he want?"Kyoya asked starting to spin me around again.

"Kyoya."

"Yes.

"We need to tell them and we need to tell them soon."

"Alright."

* * *

***Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Marx:I hate it when my parents go on G/T trips with us.**

**Me:I love it when your parents go on trips with us.**

**Marx:Why?**

**Me:Your dad tends to pay for food.**

**Marx:What about you? he asks turning towards BlackRoseKai**

**BlackRoseKai:I gotta agree with her on this one**

**Marx:Traitors.**


	26. Chapter 25:So Our Secret's Been Told

**Chapter Twenty-Five:So Our Secret's Been Told**

"So how do you think we should tell them?"I asked pacing back and forth across the room.

"We could just have Tamaki tell them."Kyoya suggested typing away on his computer.

"Sure and then when she turns around and asks which one of us she should kill first I'll have Tamaki suggest you."

"Well what do you think we should do, dear?"

"I don't know but we should tell her when she's so high on happiness and excitement that she doesn't even know her own name."

"High on happiness?"Kyoya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want her so happy she's on cloud nine."

"Well then maybe we should let her in on one of the host club's activities and make her an honorary member." He said chuckling.

"That's brilliant!" I said rushing up to hug him.

"I was joking."

"I know but still we could always do that we could call her a hostess and make the club open to boy customers too."I stated.

"Lei it sounds like a good idea but it would also be expensive I don't know if we could afford it."

"Don't lie to me Kyoya Ootori I know the host club could afford it and think about how many new customers you would bring in if you allowed boys to become customers. Please."

"I don't know."

"Please, please, please, plea-"

"Alright, alright on one condition though Leiko Ootori."

"Okay what condition? And it sounds better when you say Leiko Nakamaru-Ootori."

"One that's a mouthful to say and two your condition is that you have to become a hostess as well."

"So let me get this straight you want me your wife to become a hostess for your host club where I will flirt with boys right under your nose just to tell my sister that we got married but if that's what you want then guess I can do that."

"Have you been talking to my sister again?" He asked. "Because you just gave a rant that could match up to one of hers."

"You know at some point you're going to have to tell your side of the family that we got married."

"Not necessarily,"Kyoya said rubbing his temples. "By the time your sister isn't so mad about the fact we got married, she'll demand we have a vow renewal, we could probably hold her off until you graduate and my family would just think it's our wedding."

"You'll tell Fuyumi right?"

"Probably around our tenth anniversary."

"Alright whatever you say. So what do you think we should do for my sister's hostess debut?"

"We could wear kimonos again?"

"No."

"Knights in shining armor with your guys dresses as princesses?"

"No."

"We might as well ask the twins."

* * *

"A Christmas theme!"They shouted excitedly.

"A what?"

"A Christmas theme."Kaoru said.

"The girls can wear either red or green dresses with santa hats." Hikaru said

"And we can wear tuxes with green or red ties."

"Surprisingly I have no objections to this."I said looking at Kyoya.

"None but this seems surprisingly tame for them."

"It could be worse."

* * *

"So how did we do?"Lei asked me once the last customer had left.

"Pretty well considering how at least three of you customers asked me if you were single."I said with a little bit more jealousy than neccessary.

"Are you jealous Kyoya?"

"No."

"Yeah right."

"So is your sister happy?"

"Take a look for yourself."She said tilting her head to the couch where Kioko, Mori, and Honey were sitting talking away. The smile on her face was ear to ear.

"Are you ready to tell them?"I asked taking her hand.

"No but let's get this over with."

"Kyoya I want to thank you so much for letting me be a hostess for today!"Kioko gushed.

"Consider it an early Christmas gift."

"Umm. Since we're all here."I said pausing. "We have an announcement to make."

"Your engaged."Kioko said. "Honey I alreay knew that I saw your ring months ago. Nice choice by the way Kyoya."

"That's not it exaclty Kioko-"Kyoya started.

"We got married in Paris!"

* * *

***So their secret's been told. Finally.**


	27. Chapter 26:All You Have To Do Is Be You

**Chapter Twenty-Six: All You Have To Do Is Be You**

"You got married in Paris."Kioko stated. "Who was your witness?"

"That's not important."Lei said

"Who was the witness?"Kioko demanded.

"Haruhi."Lei mumbled. _This was so not going well I said_.

"You knew they got married!"She shrieked at Haruhi.

"Kioko!"I shouted. "That's enough."

"You knew too didn't you, Tamaki!"She said turning her anger on me.

"Only learned it two days ago."

"Kioko remember your mad at me!"Lei yelled at her.

"Oh, don't you dare think I forgot!" She said screaming. "Perfect little Leiko, Leiko's so pretty, Leiko's so funny and nice and charming. Did you hear Leiko's going to inherit the Nakamaru Group even though she's not the first born, let's hope Kioko marries well and inherits some of the money. Look little Leiko's gotten married to Kyoya Ootori isn't that perfect and before her sister too. You know what would happen if I were in your shoes at this moment in high school and married?"

"No,"Lei answered quietly.

"Well let me inform you 'Did you hear Kioko Nakamaru got married and she's still in high school'. 'Is she pregnant?' 'No.' 'Hmm. I always knew that girl was headed for trouble and to disgrace her family also.' 'Poor little Leiko to have a sister like that!' "

"I'm sorry Kioko I should have told you."Leiko said. Just by hearing that I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Your sorry! Our own brother loved you more than me and your sorry!"

"That's not my fault!" Leiko insisted.  
"Have you ever once thought about how all this affected me?" Kioko's face was red and tears were pouring down her face. I'd never seen her so upset. "I never once complained! I never once tried to show you up because I just wanted you to be happy! And what do I get in return? You running around and keeping things from me!"  
"I'm sorry, Kioko!"  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Kioko nearly screeched. "IF YOU WERE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO YOU! WHY?"  
Leiko didn't have an answer for that one.  
"I MEAN TAMAKI EVEN KNEW BEFORE I DID?" her fists were balled tightly. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"  
"...I'm sorry, Kioko," Leiko said. She was so blank, like this just shocked her stiff.  
"I don't think sorry is gonna cut it this time," she said tearfully, her voice rasping from screaming. She turned and ran out of the room.  
There was a moment when nothing happened. Then, Mori -senpai jumped to his feet. His eyes met Leiko's and man, he looked angry. Normally, he was so calm and stonefaced. Then he ran after Kioko, leaving all of us in a stunned silence.

"Lei do you want to talk-?"Kyoya started.  
"No,"She said her voice cracking. She turned and ran in the opposite direction the adjoining room to the music room.  
"Same old Lei,"I said. "Doesn't want other people to see her cry."  
"You know,"Kyoya said. "When I told Lei we should get married I also said 'we should keep it a secret'."  
"So let me guess you think that in her mind she's blaming you?" I asked "Where do you think your going?" I said seeing Kyoya try to go in the room Leiko had fled to. "Kyoya I know you want to talk to her and comfort her but right now she's in that room crying her eyes out and blaming herself and seeing you will only make it worse."

"Then what do you suggest I do, Tamaki?"

"Let me talk to her."

Kyoya sighed and said rather relunctantly "Alright."

* * *

"Go away Kyoya!" I shouted when I heard knocking at the door.

"It's a good thing I'm not Kyoya."Tamaki said coming in anyways. "Listen Lei I'm sure your sister meant none of what she said she was just hurt that you didn't tell her."He said sitting down and putting an arm around me.

"Tamaki I got the memo that she hurt and I know she meant every word she said! Don't you think I hear the people talking about us!"

"Oh, Lei."

"Don't pity me Tamaki! I could handle all the stuff she said about me Tamaki but she threw the company and our brother in my face."

"It's alright Lei."

"I don't want the family company Tamaki."

"Then why did you try so hard to make sure you inherit?"

"Because I know Kioko doesn't want it either. Neither of us want it." I said trying not to cry. "Neither of us were suppose to wind up with it."

"Lei I know your brother's death was shocking to you and Kioko but-"

"Tamaki my brother wouldn't have ended up with the company even if he had wanted it."

"Of course he would have Lei, I know he died in an automobile accident-"

"He was dying even before the crash Tamaki." I said feeling a single slide down my cheek. "He was slowly dying."

"Lei why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"He didn't want us to, he said 'he wanted to live his life without people pitying him'." I said finally letting all the tears fall. "Now I've told you and I hurt Kioko I'm the worst sister in the world!"

"Ssh. Don't cry, don't cry Lei-kun."Tamaki soothed stroking my hair.

"It's all my fault too, in my heart I knew I should have told my sister when Kyoya and I got married, no scratch that I should have told her the moment Kyoya and I decided to get married."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

"I didn't want her to tell me 'no that's a bad idea' I didn't want her to stop me from marrying him." I said sobbing. "When she said she was tired of me being perfect, I'm tired of me being perfect too."

"You don't have to be perfect Leiko."Tamaki said softly still stroking my hair. "All you have to do is be you."


	28. Chapter 27:Kioko's Hurt

***BlackRoseKai wrote this 95% of this chapter.**

**BlackRoseKai:You're my best friend. I mean it this time too! Okay. Pops fingers. Let's do this!  


* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:Kioko's Hurt**

I followed Kioko to the courtyard. She sat down on the table, leaning forward to sob. It was slightly difficult to watch. I sat down beside her unsure of what to do. Finally, I slid my arm around her shoulders.  
"Mori," she sobbed, not looking up. "Why am I never good enough?"  
"I don't think that," I told her.  
"It's always been my sister on everything. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her and Kyoya but..." her voice trailed off and she cried for another minute or so. "Why couldn't she tell me? Why didn't she think I had a right to know? Why is she so much better than me?"  
"It depends on who you're asking," I told her.  
Finally, she looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy and red. "All our lives, Leiko has always been better than. I never really cared but it does... suck. I never wanted the responsibility of having to manage the company... but... words do hurt," Kioko said even more tears tracking their way way down her face. "But, they never hurt Leiko. As long as she was happy and no one said anything about her, I didn't care but... I can't handle it all the time. And then this..."  
I brushed some hair from her face. "I think that Leiko pays more attention to your feelings than you think. Maybe that's why she and Kyoya hid it," I told her slowly. "And, even if nobody else thinks your perfect, I do."

"Thank you Takashi."

"I hate to interrupt." Kyoya said stepping out of the shadows.

"Then don't."I shot at him.

"Mori may I please speak with Kioko?"

I was about to say no. "It's alright Takashi I'll talk to him."

I gave her a look. Her eyes told me that she was going to talk to him, no matter what I told her, so I sighed and stood. I looked at Kyoya. I'd

always had a lot of respect for him. He handled the whole host club's finances and was generally an upstanding guy but because of what he did

tonight, I didn't respect him so much. He made Kioko cry possibly caused a rift between Kioko and Lei forever. I wasn't sure if I'd ever forgive him

for it but I was willing to give him the chance to beg Kioko for forgiveness. With one last look at Kioko and a glare at Kyoya, I left them to talk. I'd

leave them out of my ear shot but not out of my eye sight. Just in case.

"What do you want Kyoya?" I asked, wiping my face. There was no way I was going to let him see me cry.

"I want to apologize," he said. "It was my idea to keep it all a secret."

I hardened my gaze at him. "Why?" I asked, harshly.

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily. "Because, if my father found out, he'd use Lei just like he does everyone else. I didn't want that."

"What does your father have to do with me?"

He was groping for answers now. "I just... I didn't want anyone to know until after we graduated high school. I didn't want to make things complicated."

I stood up, not quite matching his height, well not even close, but I did recieve my desired effect. He slunk back, bowing his head. "Complicated? This is probably the best thing that could've happened to my little sister!" I told him, putting my hands on my hips. "I deserved to know this and obviously, information leaked out because Tamaki found out."

"How do you know that we didn't tell him?"

"Because, Lei, as dumb as the this whole thing is, would've told me long before she would've told Tamaki. I am her sister," I said. "But I'm still mad that you guys didn't tell me. I'm twice as mad that you suggested and even more angry that she went with it. I don't even care about your reasoning anymore! I hate you Kyoya Ootori!"

His dark eyes widened behind his glasses. I would've been nicer if I would've just punched him in the face. Hey, that sounded like a good idea but I wouldn't do it. Not unless he set me off more.

"I'm sorry Kioko," he said weakly. "I never want to come between you and Lei. I never wanted... for you to get so upset. I never wanted to see Lei so upset. I'm sorry."

"Looks like perfect little Kyoya isn't so perfect huh?" I snapped. I couldn't stop being so... I wasn't even angry. I was hurt. Even moreso than when my brother died, no matter how much he favored Leiko over me. "Everyone always... Why can't I be like her? Why does she get everything?"

"Kioko," he began slowly. "Nothing that I will say can make up for what's already happened. It's my fault. That's the whole story. Lei... she loves you. She doesn't deserve this."

My eyes flashed at him. "WHAT? IS SHE TOO FAR ABOVE THE REST OF US TO BE HURT? FOR ME TO BE ANGRY AT? I'M TIRED OF SUCKING IT UP! I JUST WANNA BE MAD FOR A WHILE!"

With that, I stormed away. I wandered where ever my feet took me. I just wanted to be by myself and think. More tears came down my face. I couldn't ever remember crying so much or feeling so betrayed. How could my sister do this to me? From Kyoya, that may have been expected but from Lei? I never would've imagined -

I ran into something and fell to the ground. I grumbled some random curses under my breath and looked to see what I hit. Of all people, it had to be Leiko.

"KIOKO!" she cried, nearly tackling me in a hug. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I pushed her off of me. "Why?"

"Mori-senpai and Kyoya said that you ran off after your conversation with Kyoya. We've been looking all over Ouran for you."

"I'm a big kid you know," I mumbled.

"Kio," she said slowly. "I'm sorry... I know that we should've told you the minute that we decieded to get married. I knew that but-"  
"What stopped you?" I demanded.

"I didn't want you to tell me no or that we needed to think about it. I didn't want you to talk me out of it," she admitted, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry for everything. For not telling you about the wedding, for hogging the spot light, for always being the perfect one. I'm sorry!"

I stared at my younger sister, not sure of what to say. "I'm sorry for throwing Kenta in your face like that and the company," I told her quietly. "I just... wish I had what you did. You get the money, the boy, and the happy ending. I'm tired of not getting anything but you're my sister. I don't want to boot you. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy and I want you to be happy too," she said. "So, can we pretend this whole night never happened and start over?"

I hugged my sister. "Sure."

Someone walked up behind us. Tamaki and Mori. "Well, now that we've made up, how about a celebration?" he said. "After all, it's not everyday that our hosts get married."

I looked at Leiko and started laughing. "It's not often my little sister gets married. Let's party!" I said. "But just so you know I'm looking forward to meeting you next husband."I said winking.

* * *

"You will have a vow renewal."Kioko said pacing back and forth making lists in her head.

"Alright big sister." I said nodding just going along with it.

"Of course you'll have to let the twins design your wedding dress, as much as I hate to say it they are the best at what they do."

"Seriously?"

"I get to walk you down the aisle, I get to be the maid of honor."She said ticking things off her fingers. "I can't to stand between you two at the altar, I get to pick what song you dance to, and I get to pick where you honeymoon."

I just nodded. "Wait! What?"


	29. Chapter 28:Shocking Revelations

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:Shocking**

"For a host club Christmas,"Kaoru said.

"Where are our other two honorary hostesses."Hikaru asked.

"We're here!"Kioko said dragging a breathless Lei into the music room.

"Can't breathe."Lei said clutching a box to her chest.

"Oh, shut up and sit down next to your husband."

"What's in the box?"I asked when she sat down.

"Wouldn't you like to know."She said smiling sweetly

"Speaking of things we should each know my father wants you and your family to come to dinner friday night."

"The day we get out for Christmas break!"She said somewhat loudly. "Kyoya that's suppose to be a happy occassion."She said quietly when I shot her a look.

"Are you implying that you don't like my family?"I questioned.

"I'm implying that you don't even like your family."

"It's time for the host club Christmas exchange!"Tamaki cheered coming in the room dressed Santa.

Lei shot me a look saying we'll discuss this later. She was right though I didn't like my family, I liked Fuyumi and everybody else I tolerated. I knew Lei liked Fuyumi and like me she tolerated everybody else.

"For Lei."Tamaki said handing Lei a poorly wrapped present."

"Thank you Tamaki."

Tamaki proceeded to hand out presents for the next few minutes. "There all passed out you can now open your presents."He said smiling

* * *

"Looks like all the presents are handed out."I said

"Well not quite."Kioko said getting up and dragging Lei with her. "We actually have a present for you."

"We went through one of the boxes that has our brother's stuff in it and found something that would be perfect for you."Lei said handing me a box. "Considering how you like call yourself our big brother even though Kioko is older than you."

"Letter?" I asked opening the box. _What was it with this group and letters? _

"Read this one."Lei said handing me a letter. "And be sure to read it verbatim."

"Alright." I said unfolding the letter.

**_Dear Jackass,_**

**_If you are being read this letter then that means I'm dead. So let me guess right at this moment you think your pretty special because one of my baby sisters gave you the time of day. Well let me tell you something you are in no certain terms special whatsoever. Let's get a few things straight first though 1)While dating my sister you will date her and only her. 2) If you touch my sister in any way that I or my reader deem" inapropriate I will come back from the grave just to kick you ass. 3) If I you get caught cheating on my sister then you will wish that you had been born a girl. 4). If you hurt my baby sister physically or emotionally or make her cry you will wish that I was alive because then I would have physical limitations when it comes to kicking your ass. And if by some mistake you end up married to my sister and I didn't choose you, you still are not special. And just so you know the rules still apply and if you break any of them I believe in a slow and painful death, not a fast and painless one. And in case I cannot do any of these things the reader of the letters will._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Kenta Nakamaru_**

"Well Kyoya I do believe your probably going to make Lei a widow."Kaoru said wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"And to think it'll be Tamaki that'll do it."Hikaru said clutching his side.

Kyoya just smirked.

"Oh yeah before we forget you guys are invited to are Christmas party Saturday."Kaoru said.

"We'll be there."Lei said shooting Kyoya a look as if saying 'we aren't discussing this'

"Well while we were on the subjects of letters."Kyoya said standing up. "We recieved one."

"From?"Lei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jean Luc."

"Really?"

"The Justice of the Peace that married you guys?"Haruhi questioned.

"Well then let's read it."Lei said rushing to Kyoya's side so she could read it. I watched as my two best friends read the letter, I watched as their faces filled with excitement. And then watched as the letter changed what they had believed true.

"We're not really married."Lei said quietly.

* * *

***Merry Day After Christmas**


	30. Chapter 29:Opportunity

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"How did you talk me into this again?"I asked. Currently we were standing outside the front door of the twins' home.  
"The same way she always does Kyoya,"Kioko stated. "She batted those pretty blue eyes of hers and instantly you couldn't come up with an arguement of why not to go, that and you made us go to a family dinner at your house."  
"It wasn't that bad."I said although it was horrible.

"He commented on the blue streaks in my hair, Kyoya and they weren't nice either."Lei said speaking up. That was true all throughout dinner last night my father, my eldest brother, and his wife seemed to attack her last night.

_"**So Leiko is there a particular reason why you have blue streaks in your hair?"My brother's wife asked.**_

**_"I liked the style, I guess."_**

**_"Hmm. It seems more like rebellion if you ask me,"my father said dabbing his face with his napkin. _**

**_"If you want to see it that way, I see it more as expressing my individuality."_**

**_"Indivduality."He snorted. _**

**_"Why don't we change topics."Akira said. "So let's play the dream game."_**

**_'Thank you' Lei mouthed to him._**

**_"So Lei what's your dream?"Akria asked._**

**_"My dream?... Well I guess my dream would be to go to Greece."_**

**_"Greek mythology."_**

**_"Yep."_**

**_"Greece,"My sister-in-law stated. "Hmm. What no dreams of getting married to Kyoya, having kids."_**

**_"Sure of course I have dreams of getting married and having kids, but that's something I know will happen one day God willing."_**

**_"Umhmm. And what about your father's company do you not one day dream of running it."_**

**_"In all honesty I could care less."_**

And from there it had went downhill.

"Let's just get this over with and go in."Lei said opening the door.  
"Lei-kun you're here!"The twins exclaimed.  
"I told you I'd be here."she stated simply  
"True, c'mon I want to show you around."Kaoru said dragging Lei away.

* * *

"So how are you doing?"I asked.  
"Kaoru."Lei said glaring at me.  
"Okay, okay I surrender."I said throwing up his hands. "I'm just worried about you."  
"And thank you." _Although we didn't date that long, I did genuinely care for Lei-kun, other than Kaoru she was my best friend._  
"You know you're my best friend, right Kaoru?"Lei asked.  
"Yeah I do and since you are my best friend my mother would love to meet you."  
"Should I be scared?"  
"Nah, besides Haruhi already met her and now she wants to meet you."  
"Alright."  
"Good, let's go."I said dragging her to where I knew my mother would be.  
_"_I know Marco, I know..."  
_Of course she's be on the phone I thought._  
"Yes I understand the line goes out next week... Yes, yes I know we don't have a model, but I just haven't found one yet... Hey! Who's the boss here!... Yes of course I'm keeping a look out..."She said into her phone tapping her foot away when she looked up she mouthed 'I'm sorry'. "Umhmm..."she said moving the phone away from her ear.  
"Mom this is Leiko Nakamaru my best friend, Lei-kun this is my mom."I said pushing her forward.  
"Yeah, Marco you can shut up now I think I found the perfect model." She said snapping the phone shut. "How would you like to be a model?"  
"I don't know."  
"Come with me and we'll work out a deal."She said leading Lei-kun away.

* * *

"I don't know."I said honestly.  
"Lei you've got the look."  
"What about the height requirement?"  
"Okay your two inches under that but still think about it okay."She said. "You'd get to travel all over the world Italy, Paris, Greece, Spain."  
"Wait did you just say Greece?"  
"Yes."She said grinning. "Is that a yes."  
"It's still an I don't know."  
"Look a plane leaves on New Year's Eve to introduce our new line." Ayame said pulling a plane ticket out of her purse and sliding it to me. "On the plane will be me, the twins, and my husband, and hopefully you. The flight leaves at seven."She said walking away.

"A penny for you thoughts." I said sliding into a seat next to Lei.  
"Ayame Hitachiin offered me a job as model where I would travel around the world I have until New Year's Eve to decide."she said quietly.  
"Are you going to take the offer?"  
"I don't know maybe."


	31. Chapter 30:Drowning On Air

Chapter: Drowning On Air

"What do you think I should I do?"Lei asked looking at me.  
"It's entirely up to you." _No don't go._  
"But I want your opinion if you don't want me to go I won't go." _Of course I don't want you to go._  
"Lei it's completely up to you if you want to stay then stay, but you have to remember if you take this offer you'll get to go to Greece, you've been dreaming of going there since you were a child.

Lei looked at me, looking amazed that I was being so complaisent about the whole situation. I just wanted her to be unbaisedly happy. "Do you even care?" she asked.  
"As long as you're happy, no," I said, scribbling circles in my notebook. I wasn't really writing anything, I just needed to busy my hands.  
Apparently, that wasn't the right answer because Lei's blue eyes flashed with anger. I flinched realizing that she was about to get really mad at me.  
"You're not helping me at all Kyoya," she said aggitatedly.  
"I'm sorry?" It sounded like a question. _I don't want you to leave. _The words wouldn't leave my mouth. I couldn't make them.  
Her face flushed. "Do you even care that I could possibly be leaving at all?" she demanded.  
"Of course I do," my words came out strangled and odd.  
"Then give me your opinion."  
"I did. I don't care what you do as long as your happy," I told her.  
She slammed her hands down on the table. "What if that meant I would be happier without you?"  
That comment blew me away but I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "If that's how it was..." I rasped, my throat burning. "I'd be okay."  
"You wouldn't even fight?" she asked, sounding hurt.  
_Of course I would fight, _I thought but again. I couldnt' get it out. I just looked away. "do you think that?"  
"I'm beginning to," she said before storming away, her eyes gleaming.

* * *

"Hey sweetie do you want to talk about it?"I asked stroking my baby sister's hair.

"No, go away I'm asleep." She said quietly. "How do you even know there's something to talk about?"

"Well let's see you stormed into the house, stormed up the steps to your room, slammed you door shut, and muttered death threats to your pretend husband Kyoya all the way up here. Now do you want to tell me what's going on, or door I have to get Takashi to beat it out of Kyoya?"

"It's nothing,"She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm better off without him anyways."

"Are you crying?" _That's it my sister never cries and when she does she sure as hell goes to extreme lengths to make sure no one sees her crying._

"C'mere,"I said hugging her. "Now why don't you tell me what happened."

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Kioko snarled storming. Not even Mori-sempai could stop the whirlwind of Hurricane Kioko at that moment.  
I didn't have time to respond before she had me by the collar, shaking me senseless.  
"WHY IS MY BABY SISTER CRYING ABOUT HOW SHE WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU AND THAT YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO STOP HER FROM GOING OFF AS A MODEL? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" she screamed at the top her lungs. My whole world was dizzying  
"I just want her to be happy," I said listlessly, unable to meet her eyes.  
She released me and I thought it was over but I was wrong. The next thing I knew, my head snapped to the side unwillingly, a sickening smack sound filling the air, and a burning sensation spreading across my face. She just ... hit me? Kioko Nakamaru just smacked my glasses off my face in front of god and everyone at the host club?  
"You make her happy, dumbass!" AND she was cussing at me? Wow, i screwed up. "You need to go and stop her! Beg for her forgiveness, plead for her to stay here and grow up! Get married! Have three kids running around and die of old age! That's what supposed to happen! It's not if you keep sitting here on your butt waiting for things to just happen!"  
"She said so herself. She thinks she's better off without me," I said in useless defense. I was so amazed that the normally calm girl in front of me just smacke me. I looked at her. Her cheeks were puffed out and irate wouldn't cover the gleam in her eyes. Mori-sempai even was a little surprised by the outburst. SO much so that he wasn't even coming to my rescue.  
"That's because you're being an idiot! She's just mad. Go stop her before she leaves! Like now!"  
"I can't," I said, my eyes burned and I wanted to just drop dead right then. Maybe then everyone would finally be pleased with me. "She ... She wants this and I'm not going to stop her."  
Kioko gave a loud irritated sigh and for a moment, I thought she was going to hit me again. I was prepared to not fight against it. I deserved it. But she didn't hit me. She did something way worse.  
"You know Kyoya," she said, sounding amazingly calm. "All this time... I thought that you really loved my sister but I guess I was wrong. It was all just a game. Maybe I was right. You didn't love her."  
I gave her a wide eyed look.  
"You're the lowest form of trash Kyoya Ootori. You don't deserve my sister. You barely deserve to be called human."

* * *

"Okay now I want you to call me everyday,"Tamaki said holding me at arms length. "Just be your a continent away does not mean I won't be there to check on my little sister. So like I said call me everyday, twice on weekends. Promise."

"I promise Tamaki."

"Good."He said hugging me. "Now go." He said pushing to Mori.

"So, Mori take good care of my sister."

"Ah,"

"And Honey."

"Ah,"

"And try to talk more."

"Ah,"

"Okay,"I said walking to Honey.

"Bye Lei-kun."

"Bye Honey do me favor eat as many sweets as possible and try to get Mori to talk more."

"Okay Lei."

"Good Haruhi I'll take care of the Host Club idiots going with me if you take care of the rest of them."

"Deal."

"Bye baby sister." My sister said giving me a hug.

"Bye big sister."

"You'll call me at least three times a day."

"One."

"Two."

"Deal."

"Good now go get on the plane. And I'll see you in Italy alright."

"Bye."

* * *

I stood in the shadows and watched as they said their goodbyes, I watched as she got on the plane, and like a masochist I watched as the plane took off.

And for the first time I, Kyoya Ootori, the Shadow King, the Devil Man, felt like I was drowning on air.


	32. Chapter 31

Thank You To

Lynx44

Midnighter67

Thank you to Jessluvswriting my first real review you are awesome.

Thank you to SexyLighningFox x3 your right you are pretty random but that's what makes you awesome.

Thank you to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love thanks for sticking around a reviewing

Thank you to DemonOfTheRain666

Thank you to

Toni Heart

Zafrina

Ogden Writer

Black Majik Angel

XxXSilverDragonXxX

KyouyaOotori17

And thank you BlackRoseKai

And to anybody else well you get it.

**_AND FOR ALL THOSE INTERESTED THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL_**


End file.
